Untangled Fate
by Mina Uchiha
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have come back to a normal life but there have been strange series of unfortunate events happening with Sakura. Slowly darkness is hovering over Clow. Can Sakura and Syaoran be able to beat it after suffering so many losses... S&S! R
1. PrologueIntro

A/N So I decided that it would be best to upload a fic _AFTER_ finishing it because the others that I started never came to a conclusion. I sometimes even forgot what they were supposed to be…

Anyhow,

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Card Captor Sakura both belong to Clamp and have licensed copyrights. The following songs which have been used in this fan fiction are also belonging to their respective owners and are in no means mine. They have their respective copyrights as well… See how professional I can be! BE IMPRESSED!

Prologue:

Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends since childhood, setting aside all differences of status and background. Sakura, being a princess, and Syaoran, being an archeologist, come from completely opposite background but still turn out to be best friends.

One day, an artifact was dug from the ground by Syaoran and his team. Surprisingly, Sakura, holding special magical powers, got drawn towards it and in doing so, lost all of her memories and her soul in the physical form of feathers.

After this event, Syaoran set out to travel through different dimensions to find her lost feathers and save her life. In the beginning of his journey, however, he was to sacrifice the most important thing to him to be able to get Mokona from the Dimensional Witch to travel to those dimensions. Along with him was Fye(Fai) D. Flowrite, a magician who is running away from his homeland because he had sealed and frozen his king, Ashura, and does not want to be there when he awakens. He is a light-hearted and kind person with a relaxed and laid-back attitude but behind that ever green smile is a sad past and puts on that smile to hide it. Then there is Kurogane who has been banished from his land, Japan(from another dimension) by his princess, Tomoyo-hime, on charges of on-going slaughter of innocent lives. He is also cursed so that whenever he takes life, he loses some of his immense power. He travels with Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona and Fye in order to somehow find his own dimension and return home.

This story begins after Sakura has been given all of her feathers and Sakura and Syaoran are back to The Clow Kingdom.

Now! I have not technically seen the ending as yet but yay to you tube. So I will base this story likewise: Sakura and Syaoran have returned but still haven't confessed their love. Sakura still is vague on her memory of Syaoran AS a childhood friend but she still trusts him the most in the world and loves him just as much. They are back to being princess and archeologist.

Now turn to the next chapter to begin the story!


	2. The Royal Guests Arrive

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 1: The Royal Guests Arrive**_

**SO!! We are finally starting with the first chapter of **_**Untangled Fate**_

**Disclaimer: DO YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME OF THE FACT THAT I DON'T OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLES! SHEESH!**

"OWCH!" A high voice sounded out.

"Hime! Daijoubu ka?" Syaoran said worriedly.

Sakura closed her eyes in slight pain and then smiled at her best friend with ease.

"Hai…"

"You know, as a Hime you should stop sneaking out so much. Especially when your royal guests are about to arrive at any moment." Syaoran said gently.

Sakura stuck up her nose and suddenly blurted out, "I am NOT a princess around you so stop treating like you Mister Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled slightly and then help Sakura get up from the grassy ground.

"You will get me in trouble one day for trespassing in Royal Grounds."

"I called you and no one can say anything to that!" Sakura said irritatingly.

"Syaoran, stop with the keigo and lets hurry out of here…!" Sakura said.

"Hai…"

So they both snuck out, Syaoran holding Sakura's hand out so that they don't get lost in all the commotion. The crowds of people outside the castle were oblivious of the fact that their princess was in their amidst.

Sakura, the auburn haired princess of the Clow Kingdom, ran with her best friend out of the Royal Ground limits until both of them were alone in the outskirts of the Kingdom.

"The scenery is so beautiful from here… OH SYAORAN! I really wish I could stay here forever with you!" Sakura suddenly squealed.

Syaoran silently wished for the same thing but obligations were put on both him and her. He knew that he should always return the Princess on time and she knew that her duty was inside the castle as well and now she was beyond the age of fun and games.

She was technically eligible to take over the throne now but somehow she thought she was still not ready to take such responsibility.

The sand dunes and the homely kingdom in between them were looking extraordinarily breath-taking. It was something about this place which made her feel loved and care for. There was nothing that could possibly go wrong with the scenery. Just her and her love,

Syaoran.

A few miles away, in a caravan from another Kingdom not much different from the Clow Kingdom, a King and a Prince were having a 'discussion'.

"Father, I DON'T want to get married. Which part of that don't you understand, huh? I seriously am in no mood to meet some princess and marry her without even knowing her. Don't you get that!? UFF! You are soooo troublesome!" Said the Prince.

"But son, you should wait until you see her. Rumours have it that she is extremely beautiful and powerful. If we somehow get the rule of that land, we will be invincible." The King replied.

"Sir, we are almost there…" One of the guards spoke.

"Good…"

"We are extremely honoured that you have blessed us with your presence in our kingdom." The High Priest spoke out, "Please wait here while I call our King."

The Foreign King just stuck up his nose and inwardly, he felt a rise of flame of jealousy at how much this Kingdom was flourishing.

The son, on the other hand, was too busy staring at the Royal Pictures on the walls.

"DAD! These women are gorgeous… too bad their DEAD!" He exclaimed.

"Imagine how their descendant would be like son…" The King replied.

"You must be King Solomon. I am Touya of the Clow Kingdom. A pleasure to meet you." Touya suddenly spoke out, accompanied by Yukito behind him.

"S-Sou desu. I am Solomon, King Of the Country of Wind." Solomon replied uprightly.

"Please, Takashi will show you to your rooms. Please make yourself comfortable and freshen up. Then we can have some lunch." Touya said light-heartedly and then gestured Takashi to lead them to their rooms.

Solomon nodded and followed Takashi, minding the fact that Takashi was walking in front of him.

"DAD! This is room is majestic! Silk curtains, silk bed sheets, silk robs, silk everything! This room screams royalty!!!" The Prince squealed in excitement.

Solomon was drowning in complexity just about now. This was way better that the palace in the Country of the Wind. It was almost, superior.

Both father and son admired the room and then freshened.

"Touya-Ou, I just don't get good vibes from them. And somehow I am not being able to read their future either." Yukito said seriously.

"Aa. Neither do I like them but as a King I have my obligations." Touya nodded.

But in all this commotion, Touya absolutely forgot about his little sister…

"SAKURA!!!! She must still be with that Gaki! Takashi, send someone to get her back at once!!" Touya exclaimed worriedly.

Yukito giggled and said, "Touya, do you still not trust Syaoran-kun…"

Touya grumbled and said, "Infact, he is the ONLY person I DO trust around Sakura. But you have to get this out of me everytime, don't you Yukito!"

"After all that he has done for her, the least you can do is THAT! He is a very nice person…" Yukito said.

Touya just mumbled a, "Gaki wa teme" and went to the Dining Hall.

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

I ran into the dining hall and burst the door open.

"Sumimasen, I am late." I said.

Then I ran towards the table and gently yet hurriedly took my seat. I could see Touya-nii-san glaring at me to death. Seriously, if looks could kill, I'd be dead and far down in my grave already.

I just felt a little weird. It was as if someone was constantly watching me. I looked around me, Touya-nii-san would frequently try to start a conversation with King 'what ever his name was' and every one of his tries would end up as a failure. I giggled inwardly at my brother's futile attempts. King 'what ever his name was' was concentrating a bit too much on his food. It was as if he had never seen royal food before. What did he get to eat in his Kingdom, I wonder? Yukito-san just had his usual smile on, but I had a feeling that he was inwardly giggling at Touya at the same thing that I was giggling about at him. And then I saw… well… umm… I saw…

OKAY! I SAW TWO BULDGING EYES STARING AT ME AS IF I WAS SOME KIND OF FREAK! I know this tone should not be adopted by a princess but it was making me feel very conscious. The moment I saw the Prince's eyes look into mine, I looked down, helplessly trying to avoid is stare.

Was it something that I did… something that I wore…? And then I noticed my dress. All covered in mud! My eyes widened in surprised and my face turned crimson. What else could go wrong?!

"Well, now that the table is completely occupied, we should begin." Touya-nii-san said, still giving the 'glare' to me.

I just smiled nervously and everyone spoke out, "Itadakimasu!"

-An hour later-

I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I would've gone insane any moment. Touya-nii-san was still unsuccessful in his attempts to make King 'what ever his name was' speak and the Prince was still staring at me.

Desperately trying to entertain myself, I was trying to be fascinated by how the peas in my plate would try to escape the claws of my fork. From this side of the plate, to that side of the plate… here and there my peas went surfing… I really felt as if I had completely lost my mind. I so desperately wished that Syaoran would be there. He would never let me get bored. He just being there would be the greatest treat ever.

"So… Sakura, it must get lonely here alone in the castle…" Someone said.

My head unconsciously jolted upwards when I heard my name call out. No one had ever called me by my name like this except for Otou-san, Okaa-san, Nii-san and Syaoran. And it just felt strange and… well… it just didn't feel right for him to call me by my name. I mean, I didn't even know him. But there was nothing I could do about it so just smiled and said,

"Sometimes, but I have a best friend whom I frequently go out with. We are really close to each other so we become each other's company."

The Prince looked around and said, "Well… then where is your best friend. I mean, she should've been on the dining table."

I looked at him, confused and then suddenly said, "Oh no… You got it all wrong. It's not a she, it's a he and 'he' lives in the residential area of the Kingdom. Well… actually he barely lives there; he travels a lot because he is an archeologist."

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard it correctly. I thought you just said that your best friend was a commoner who lived with common people." The prince said, laughing a bit.

I just looked at him, smiling slightly.

First he laughed a bit but then his laugh dissolved and he spoke, "You aren't kidding, are you? How can you have affiliation with a commoner!?"

"He has been my childhood friend and my life would be empty without him. He is everything to me." I spoke out, while in my mind, an image of Syaoran's warm smile and loving eyes came in.

Normal POV

The Prince's blood started to boil. But he knew deep down inside that no one could beat his own charm. He was a little… over his head.

"Well then, if every one is finished, should we proceed to the grand hall? We can sit there and have some herbal tea there." Touya said in a hyped up voice.

Everyone nodded and Sakura was the first one to get up from her seat, showing a bit of haste. She couldn't wait to finally escape the torture of silence and escape to her garden and have some quality time with herself and nature.

Touya and King Solomon slowly walked towards the Grand Hall, finally indulged in some sort of conversation about the infrastructure of both Kingdoms.

Sakura slowly crept out of the guests' sight, or so she thought, and ran towards the empty garden. It was very dark outside. The little amount of candles which were burning outside, she blew them off as well because she liked to enjoy every part of nature to the fullest. If its cold them don't put on the fire too much so that no one can even feel cold. If its night, then night should be dark and filled with the magnificence of the stars high above in the sky.

She slowly walked out and took a small path which was made in the garden. A slight breeze brushed in her face and hair and made her feel at ease. Then she looked up and gazed at the millions and millions of tiny sparkles and a stunningly sleek moon resting on one part of the wholesome sky. She wanted nothing more than to talk to the moon about everything that she had on her mind.

Just as she looked at the moon, she remembered Syaoran. Maybe no she had the courage to tell him about how much she loved him. But when that time came, she wanted her confession to be perfect. She wanted to be with him in a perfect place of complete solitude and love. A place filled with romance and warmth.

While she was walking, she was so caught up in her thoughts of Syaoran, whether he would be thinking of her or not, that she didn't notice the presence behind her.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Asked a voice.

Sakura suddenly recognized the voice and turned around in surprise.

"The last time I checked, there wasn't any obligation on me to have a stroll in my own garden. I do this quite so very often." Sakura said.

"Oh I'm sorry, no need to be hostile. Let's start a new. My name is Ray Solomon. I am the prince of the Wind Country, you are?" He said in a jolly tone, trying to win Sakura's heart over.

"I-I'm Princess Sakura from the Kingdom of the Clow." Sakura said with uncertainty.

She just found him a little weird, if not crazy.

"Well, can I walk with you then?" Ray asked.

"Well I-" Sakura was about to state that she wished to walk alone when he cut her and said,

"Great… then shall we get a move on. This is a great way to know each other better."

Sakura nodded and innocently started walking with him, not that she had a choice anyways.

"So, what else are your activities other than 'hanging out' with your 'friend'?" Ray said forcefully.

"I don't do much here although I do sometimes like tending to the garden and I have some other friends who visit me ever so often. But it has been a long time since I've seen them now. I wish so much to see them…" Sakura said, longing to see Moko-chan, Fye-san and Kurogane-san.

How she had terribly missed the little playful teasing of Mokona and Fye towards Kuro-rin. It always lifted her spirits.

"I see… well fear not! Now I am here and I am going to take away all your loneliness…" He jolted up.

"What made you think I was lonely here…?" Sakura asked kindly.

"I just…" He stumbled with his reply in embarrassment.

"All of my people, these flowers, the moon… they are all my friends…" Sakura said, gazing up at the moon.

"That is fine but as a Princess; you shouldn't even talk to those commoners. They are low-lives. You should show them your superiority… that you are better than them!" He patriotically said.

Sakura suddenly had a burst of anger flow in her.

"Excuse me, but may I remind you that you are no one to tell me what I should do. And let me tell you one thing, neither you nor me, we are no better than them. We are all equal and we are all human beings who should look out for each other. No royalty is superior over a peasant or commoner. This is one of the MAIN reasons why our Kingdom flourishes. We all think of ourselves as equal, and we all are one big family. This is why as the head of state can understand the problems of the state itself and try our best to solve them. My people's problem is my problem. Now if you would please excuse me, I have to go to sleep!" Sakura spoke out boldly and stomped her way out of the garden and into the castle.

She had never spoken to anyone with that voice but she thought it to be necessary for a person like Ray. She could never hear one thing against her people. She loved her people.

Ray just stood there and watched Sakura stomp her way out of the garden. He had never been turned back towards by anyone, let alone a girl. The way he remembered it, girls would be falling on him but this was absurd. And although at first he hated it, suddenly he felt good about it. She was different, she was unique and she was soon to be his.

"Soon I will be SOMEONE to tell you what to do my lovely bride-to-be… just you wait. I am going to make you love me, even if I have to kill you to do it…" He said with a smirk on his face.

**A/N The kill part is just a metaphorically used term people… don't worry… No one is going to die… well not yet anyways!**


	3. Syoarankun, this is Prince Ray

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 2: Syaoran-kun, This is Prince Ray**_

**Applause!!! I've reached the second chapter. I have never reached this far with a complete story plot fiction. YAY!!**

**Anyway, I would like to make some amendments here… I am changing a bit of the plot. Sakura does NOT remember Syaoran as her best friend because I was laying down in my bed last night and something really nice popped up into my mind… you are all gonna know that later on in the story! This is also a reply to ****ButtonPinCollector****! Thanks for reminding me…**

**Disclaimer: You really hate me don't you, reminding me that I can't change anything in the anime and never being able to own Clamp!!**

"What's taking her so long!?!" Ray screamed on the table, looking angrily at his food.

Touya looked at him, thinking that he was some kind of freak.

"Who are you waiting for, Prince Ray?" Touya asked.

"Princess Sakura… W-We cant start without her." Ray stated, not wanting to arise suspicion.

Touya raised his eyebrows and then closed his eyes in relief.

"Don't wait for my little sister. She won't be coming… she never attends breakfast… she has other… umm… matters to attend to." The King stated kingly. Touya knew in his mind that she would be with that Gaki so he didn't say anything further.

Ray grumbled, stuffing in a piece of bread in his mouth and then jolting up from the table and stomping out of the room.

-Ray's P.O.V.-

This is great! No Sakura today. Where could she be!!??

I rapidly walked outside the gates of the castle and looked around. With some luck, I could find Sakura in all the low-life common people.

I looked around, finding everything around me very strange.

No one was bowing in front of me while I was walking. No one was even acknowledging my existence. Maybe they don't yet know what I am.

All of the people seemed too happy, busy in their own work. My kingdom was filled with discontent and fear. It was just weird to see all the common people.

"Hey you, commoner! Do you know where Princess Sakura is?" I asked.

Normal P.O.V.

"No sir, but you might want to check in the north side of the outskirts of the town. She is always found there by the royal guards." An old woman replied kindly.

Ray just grumbled and stomped his way to where his destination lay.

'This is taking too long… I want to see her and I want to see her right now!' He thought.

There he was, walking endlessly to where he was guided to. All that was on his mind was why Sakura, a princess, had left the castle walls.

The weather was pleasant, with a slight breeze. The clouds had completely covered the sun.

'Where are you, my princess?' Ray thought to himself as he kept walking.

Suddenly two vague figures appeared. One was running after the smaller figure. Te figures didn't have much difference in size but one was taller. He could see that the person who was running in the front had a flowing dress which quite resembled that of Princess Sakura.

-On Sakura's side-

"Ah! The weather is so nice, don't you think Syaoran-kun!?" Sakura squealed, looking up at the clouds.

The chestnut haired boy looked up at what his friend was staring at and smiled.

"Yup! Its very beautiful…" He said. 'But not as beautiful as you, Sakura Hime…'Syaoran thought to himself.

"Anone, Syaoran-kun, I feel a little like doing something fun, aren't you in the mood too?" Sakura said, still gazing at the sky.

"I-I don't know. What do you wish to do?" Syaoran asked, looking at the princess sitting next to him in the sand.

"Syaoran-kun, you don't need to be so formal with me, even now!!!" Sakura said again, sticking up her nose.

The sand that they were sitting on was slightly warm, almost the most comforting warmth they had ever felt. The breeze blew in Sakura's face which made her hair sway slightly in her face.

Syaoran looked at her wondered how God could make something so beautiful. After all, according to Chyun-Hyan, Sakura was God's favourite daughter. There was no doubt about that in Syaoran's point of view.

Her voice held such a sweet tone and such innocence. Her pale skin directly reminded him of the moon. The moon which shone to brightly at night. The beauty and elegance of the night. And then it came to her eyes. They were the purest he had ever seen in his years of traveling.

He could still remember how just one look of her eyes into Shougo-san's enemies, and the most corrupt of people's hearts would change. She had a magic in her eyes which no power on this earth or in any other dimension could beat.

She was truly the most ravishing creature on earth to Syaoran. Maybe some people didn't find Sakura the most beautiful person on earth. (A/n I'm referring here to how beautiful Tomoyo is… in reality too…) But to Syaoran, she was not only a person of wholesome beauty but also the most caring and pure persona.

"Syaoran-kun, daijoubu?" Sakura asked, looking at him with an expression of confusion. She found it awkward that Syaoran had been staring at her.

"G-Gomen nasai, I just dazed off" Syaoran retreated, blushing slightly when he realized that he was staring at the princess.

Sakura nodded and then moved her hand, in mischief, towards Syaoran's arm. Then quietly, she pinched him and then instantly got up and started running. In her mind she thought about how childish she was being but she knew that with Syaoran, she could be who ever she wanted to be. And most of all, she could be herself.

Syaoran suddenly turned to see what happened to his arm to notice that his best friend just pinched him. First he was caught back since Sakura hadn't done this for a while. He remembered how, when they were young, she used to pinch him and then he used to chase her.

He smiled and then understood what she was referring to when she said that they had not done anything fun lately. He got up rashly and started running after Sakura. He, of coarse, didn't exert much energy since it was just play. He slowly closed up to Sakura but let her enjoy the moment by slowing down his pace even further.

There she was running, giggling and all the while swaying with the wind. She was having the time of her life, being chased by her best friend. It had been years since she had done all of these childish acts. And she was as happy as she could be.

-With Ray-

'Hey wait! That is Sakura! Who is chasing her? Is she in danger? I'll save her… then she'll love me!' Ray thought. Suddenly a picture of Sakura expressing her love to him because he was her savior got painted in his mind. He felt like he was in the seventh heaven.

He started running towards the two vague figures, shouting "Sakura! I'm coming!"

Just then he saw that the larger figured neared to Sakura and then pulled her back from the waist and hugged her from the back. They both bent a it in front and then a loud laugh came out of them.

Just at the moment, Syaoran smelt Sakura's hair the smell of Cherry blossom surrounding him. He would give anything to stay with his princess for just a while longer but he knew that he was never given a choice. She was a princess and a sacred trust to him. Her brother didn't like him to be with Sakura so he never defied her brother's wishes. But after all this time of thinking rationally about her being a princess and him not to think of her like, he had given up stopping himself. He loved her beyond reality and there was nothing he could do to change that. He knew it was wrong to think of her when she was his best friend, but he couldn't help himself.

A little distance farther, Ray came running to them. When he finally reached neared, he noticed that the figures were parting from each other. He ran to Sakura and pushed the boy back.

Syaoran was caught back at what just happened. He was completely drowned in confusion. Who was this person and what was he doing here?

"Prince Ray, what are you doing here?" Sakura suddenly exclaimed when she acknowledged that it was actually Ray.

"Don't worry Sakura, I will protect you from this commoner! Stay away from her!" Ray shouted at Syaoran.

He then charged towards Syaoran with full force. Syaoran didn't even know this person he was fighting with was. So he decided that there was no use fighting him so he just defended himself by maneuvering himself from here to there to dodge the stranger's futile attacks. At a point, Syaoran was about to laugh at what Ray was doing.

On the other hand, Ray did all he could to injure Syaoran, but instead all he saw on Syaoran's face was carelessness and calmness. There was no fear or fright or even the slightest uneasiness.

Finally Syaoran was getting tired of all this uselessness so he hit Ray slowly on the back so Ray fell on his face on the ground.

"Syaoran-kun, that would suffice for him… Prince Ray, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, helping Ray up.

"I was worried that you didn't come for breakfast. So I came looking for you. I'll call the royal guard right now and get his head on the plate!" He reassured Sakura.

Sakura suddenly stated, " No no no! You got it all wrong. We were just playing. Prince Ray, this is my best friend, Syaoran-kun, whom was telling you about. Syaoran-kun, Prince Ray from the Country of the Wind."

Syaoran was caught back and suddenly bowed in front of the prince.

"Sumimasen. I didn't know that you were the Prince. Please forgive my rudeness." Syaoran said with his head bowed in respect.

Ray just shot off the sand on his clothes and stood up with pride.

"What ever. If you were not affiliated with the princess, I would have got you hanged!" He sniffed.

Syaoran looked up the figure standing in front of him. And then there was a complete analysis of him is Syaoran's mind. Ray had reddish brown hair which was quite similar to those of Chaos. His facial features were sharp and to some, attractive. But to Syaoran, he was just too high on pride. He was just as tall a Syaoran, maybe even an inch or so taller. His clothing was filled with expensive ornaments and gold plating here and there. Opposite to what the royalty wore in the Clow Kingdom. His eyes were a dark shade of gold and his expression filled with utmost royalty. Syaoran could see that he thought highly of himself even though he was pathetic in combat.

"Sakura-Hime, you should be going now. Ou-sama would also be worried." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked towards Syaoran, hating the fact that she was to go now. But she knew that even if she wanted to stay, Syaoran would not let her stay there. So she gave in. Besides, she didn't want to start a fuss with Syoaran in front of Ray.

"Ja Ne Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said happily and started walking towards the castle. And Syaoran saw Ray following her like a pet dog.

Syaoran didn't like the aura around Ray. After the journey that Syaoran had covered with Sakura, he could at least judge the people he came across with ease. And he was not in his good books.

**A/n so that's all for now… what do you think??? R and R!! By the way, I've come back to Sakura calling Syaoran 'Syaoran-kun' cuz I thought of these changes in the story… and of course Syaoran is her best friend at least now after the whole journey I mean seriously, who wouldn't be best friends with a guy as loving as that!**


	4. My 'family', Prince Ray

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 2: My 'Family', Prince Ray**_

**Third Chapter and still very optimistic about finishing this story…**

**A little preview: In this chappie, there is basically an introduction of Fye, Kurogane and Mokona to Ray by Sakura. Long live FYE!!!!**

**Begin… oh right disclaimer:**

**I am in no means incharge of Clamp or the main plot of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and I have no power to change the story of TRC either.**

There was a quiet walk for the first five minutes or so. Then Ray started,

"Is that your only friend…?"

"Over here, closely, yes. All the townspeople are my friend but Syaoran-kun is the closest. I have 3 other friends from outside this country. I miss them so much…" Sakura said in a dreamy voice.

'This is a good chance to indulge her in a conversation…' Ray thought to himself, smirking, 'This way I'll get to know her more and then she'll know how charming I am…'

"I would love to know of them…"

"Really! Oh they are the dearest of friends… First there is Mokona! Mokona was a… well… umm… small white… ummm… small, white, fluffy…" Sakura started to speak cheerfully but suddenly got confused as to how to describe the tiny white Mokona.

'I didn't think it would be so hard to describe Moko-chan…' Sakura thought to herself.

"I can't explain like this, so since it is a long walk, I'll tell you the whole story! Okay?" Sakura said, putting her mind at ease.

"I'd love to hear it!" Ray replied with his smooth talk.

"Okay… so where shall I start… I remember that I and my brother one day were arguing on something. I was talking about someone… or rather defending that someone. But for some reason I still don't remember who it was. But regardless of that, I went running to my room. I stood in my balcony to gaze out some ruins that were recently discovered. But as I gazed at them, I felt as if the ruins were calling me. Suddenly my feet lifted in the air and the next thing I knew, I was on the ruin fields. After that I didn't remember anything. Then later I found out that I had wings popping out of my back and then those wings broke into tiny feathers. Those feathers contained the memory of my heart. The feathers got dispersed all across different dimensions and different world. Then Syaoran-kun was told by Yukito-san to take me to Jigen no Majou or Yuuko, who would help me get my feathers back. There, Fye-san and Kurogane-san also came to The Dimensional Witch. I remember Fye-san had sealed his own king Ashura so he didn't want to return to his land. Then there was Kurogane-san. He was banished from his land, called Japan, by Tomoyo-hime and so Kurogane-san wanted to return back to his land.

Jigen no Majou gave us Mokona who could gobble us and take us to different dimensions. He could jump across dimensions, taking us with him. So Fye-san came with us because he thought that constantly changing locations would help him escape treason, and he was also very kind to us and friendly. Kurogane-san came with us in hope that one of the dimensions we would come across would be his Japan.

Syaoran-kun then explained to them the importance of the feathers. I was unconscious all this time. Then Syaoran-kun found the first feather and gave it to me and then I woke. Kurogane-san didn't really like us all in the beginning but we all became a small but happy family. Syaoran-kun, Fye-san and Kurogane-san would do anything to retrieve my feathers. The rashest person would always be Syaoran-kun, not even thinking of the dangers and ready to sacrifice himself for my memory. And as we jumped dimensions, I slowly got my feathers and slowly memory started coming back by each feather. Finally when I got all my feathers back, we came back.

Kurogane-san was a very skilled swordsman and protected us with his life. He also taught Syaoran-kun to wield the sword that he has. Mokona and Kurogane-san always bickered those friendly fights. Fye-san and Mokona loved to call Kurogane-san funny names like 'Kuro-puu' and 'Kuro-wan'. I loved their cute arguments so much.

Fye-san was always happy, no matter the circumstances. He never fretted over anything and always had a smile on his face. I did find out that he one of the most powerful magicians but he vowed never to use his magic while he was with us. He was a great moral support and very agile with his body.

We all got so attached to each other that now life sort of feels empty without them. They were life family to me. Especially Syaoran-kun, who was always there for me when ever I needed him. He risked his life for just a mere feathered memory of mine." Sakura said, gazing at the golden sand underneath her feet as they walked.

While she talked about her 'family', Ray was cursing silently at Syaoran for being so close to Sakura. 'No worries, I will soon erase all memory of that mud boy and Sakura will be entranced by my greatness…' Ray grinned to himself.

"…all the journeys were so exciting… I became a waitress, a bird in a bird cage, I became a racer… I became a-" Sakura suddenly put both her hands on her mouth and stood on her toes.

"What's the matter?" Ray said, looking at Sakura's condition.

"I talk so much… I get carried away. I must be boring you. Gomen nasai… I should be more careful while talking to foreign Royalty…" Sakura said, turning red with embarrassment.

"Iie, don't worry about it. Your story was fascinating. I had always heard rumors about your importance and power. I guess they weren't rumors after all. I only wish I was with you during the journeys" Ray said cheerfully. 'Instead of that mud boy!' Ray thought in his mind.

"Hai!" Sakura said.

"Oh look, we are already here. Shall we?" Ray said, acting like a gentleman.

'So maybe Prince Ray isn't that bad…' Sakura thought to herself, smiling slightly. She accepted Ray's invitation and entered the castle gates.

"I am extremely sorry but this is currently impossible." The king said boldly, sitting tentatively on his throne.

"But why? They make a charming couple. Besides, this will only improve our relations which our fore fathers reached out for." Solomon said, pleadingly.

"Sakura is still too young and I have someone else in mind. Someone I know for a long time. It's in her fate to marry him…" Touya said briefly.

"Who is he? I'm sure he isn't as charming as my son." Solomon said snobbishly.

"I agree he is not as 'charming' as your son but he is perfectly befitting for my little sister. I'm sure she will agree with me on this one. I would like to talk no further on this topic." Touya said in a high tone.

Solomon grumbled under his breath, then suddenly said, "It was only a suggestion. No hard feelings."

Then Solomon turned around and left for his room.

"Son, the king does not agree to the marriage, so we need to take extensive measures." Solomon stated to his son, calling in one of his servants and gesturing him to pack his clothes.

"But father, I feel that Sakura has started liking me." Ray said in a whining tone.

"Don't worry; I will get you married to her. You need not fret over it." Solomon said sheepishly.

"How?" Ray asked, confused.

"Leave that up to me…" He said in a shadowy voice.

"We have received urgent news that there are some matters that we are to attend to. We must take our leave, Touya." Solomon said.

Touya was in no mood to stop him either.

"Very well, if you please." Touya said and seed them off.

"I will hope to see you again, Sakura-san." Ray said, holding Sakura's hand in his and then kissing it.

Sakura blushed and nodded. Touya was watching from the side, not at all comfortable with the sight.

Sakura noticed that Ray wouldn't let go of her hand and so she tried freeing her hand herself. She pulled it until she was out of his grip. Sakura looked uneasily at him and then backed away.

"Ja ne, Sakura-san." Ray said and sat in his carriage and that was the last of Ray, or so to think.

"Few! I was getting of that Solomon." Touya said, relieved.

Yukito smiled, standing by Touya's side. To state the truth, so was Sakura had no emotions about Ray's departure. Nor sadness, neither happiness.

**I know that was short but I'm tired. My mocks are coming up so I have to study…**

**Review or else I won't update… tough luck!**


	5. My love, My SakuraHime

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 3: My Love, My Sakura-hime**_

**Fourth Chapter… I'm impressed by y own little self… okay so I would like to lay down a few things… this fiction has turned teen because of some disturbing things and abuse to Sakura… but don't worry… I wont harm our little Hime-sama… **

**This chapter is dedicated to our beloved Syaoran-kun.**

**Disclaimer: The song in this chapter does not belong to me and neither does Fye! BOOHOO!**

_Syaoran's POV_

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there__  
_

I needed to gather all of myself together. Day by day, I was falling apart, every time I saw Sakura-hime, my patience and my heart grew weaker. I couldn't take that look in her eyes. She didn't know I even existed before our journey began. All those years of trying to make her happy, getting in trouble just to see her smile and hear her voice. All was in vein, no use to me now.

Yet every time I began to think of giving up, her face came into my mind. She was what I lived for…

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there_

Her eyes, they shone such innocence. They were filled with love and concern for me. I could read every one of her emotions so deeply. But I couldn't read whether she loved me or not. And how could she love me? I was just her guard. I had told her that Ou-sama had sent me to rescue her feathers. She knew not that it was my deepest desire to see her happy.

Her very existence weakens my balance. Her every move makes want to tremble in her arms.

Even I couldn't believe that it was so hard to hold up a façade this way. I thought that the way Fye-san had carried his fake personality; he made it look so easy. Yet inside, I now know how painful it is deep down inside to make others believe in something which is not true.

My relation with Sakura-Hime was false. I was not her guardian and neither was she my ward. Yet I carried all of this façade for her sake and my own.

How was I to tell her that I was in your past? And you… you _were_ my past. Every minute of every day was spent in your thought.

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn _

She was all that I ever existed for. She was my true meaning for life.

Her every feature was filled with grace and elegance. Her every step demonstrated love for life and happiness for all.

Her every smile made me the happiest person alive. Her every laugh made me want to hold her in my arms and tell her how my I love her.

I longed for that time when I will be able to hold her in my embrace and make her feel safe… make her feel secure… make her feel like the most loved person on earth because I knew my love was limitless. It had no boundaries, no hindrances.

But if only she knew and felt the same way.

Her porcelain skin blended so perfectly with her emerald orbs. Her hair fell so gracefully on her face as if they were dressed there by God himself. She was perfection, personified.

Yet, I was not that fortunate to have only seen her happy all the time. I had seen her in every one of her conditions. When she was angry, when she was depressed, when she upset…

And it pained me the most to see that care free smile of hers disappear from her face.

She had shed so many tears in my embrace when we were young. And every tear shed made it more impossible for me to breathe. Even still, now when a tear would escape her eyes in the castle walls, i could feel my heart ache. i was falling thin.

And when ever I felt as if she was lonely, sad or crying, I wanted to be by her side like I used to be. I wanted to caress her. I wanted to console her and make her feel happy again. Even if I would be unsuccessful in doing so, at least it would be less painful to know that I tried. But sitting here on my bed, looking out the glass window, knowing in my heart that Sakura-Hime was sad made me want to kill myself.

I turned of the lights and then sat on my bed, staring out the window into black abyss. And there she was, standing outside, smiling as brightly as she could. I smiled and then started to frown. I had seen this too many times to believe that she was actually standing there. I had seen her illusion a million times every day and every night.

_If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
_

Yet, every time I saw the illusion, I never wanted it to end. If not in reality, I was at least with her in my own mind. And she was there in my heart. She was irreplaceable.

And even though I knew that this façade was piercing through my heart and slowly and agonizingly killing me from the inside, I could so nothing else. I was completely helpless.

_somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours_

Every night, I dreamt of her. I was blinded by her beauty and innocence. Her melodious voice filled my ears all day long. And even though I knew it was a dream, I let it be one and enjoy the sweet memories I shared with her in my sleep. If not here in this world, let her at least love me in the dream world. Let her at least love me in my heart. Let me dream for ever… of Sakura-Hime… My Sakura-hime…

**SO what do you guys think? I know, very depressive… don't worry… there's even more angst to come since the series of unfortunate events are beginning from the next chapter!**

**SEE YA! If you don't review then you are really mean and loser people you know!**_**  
**_


	6. Enter Fye! what troubles lay ahead?

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 5: Enter Fye, what troubles lie ahead?**_

**Fifth Chapter people! PRAISE ME!**

**Hehe… naa! Okay… preview: What is wrong with Touya? Is he not feeling well? Let Sakura tell us what happened, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Nee? I don't own any thing in this world except for the words that I a typing write now…**

"How is feeling now?" Syaoran-kun asked, having a very worried expression on his face.

I knew that Syaoran-kun was truly and deeply worried about Touya-nii-san. It had been three days since Touya-nii-san first lay in his bed and Syaoran-kun would ask me about him every time we met. He would also come to make sure that I was feeling alright occasionally.

Syaoran-kun was the greatest moral support I had ever got and I seriously needed it right now.

"He is getting worse, Syaoran-kun. His fever is rising steadily and-" I was in between finishing my sentence when a huge wind blew which put me off balance.

Luckily, as always, Syaoran-kun was there to catch me. I would've blushed 701 colors of crimson but even I had no time too because in front of us stood… a tall… blonde… guy?

"FYE-SAN!!" Syaoran-kun and I both exclaimed in unison, both bewildered at the site.

"Konyanyanchiwa!!" Fye-san greeted us in the same tone as he always did. Except, this was Kero's greeting.

"F-Fye-san, what are you doing here?" Syaoran-kun asked, his eyes still in slight shock.

"Eh… Am I not allowed my cutest little friends?" Fye-san said in the sweetest voice.

Syaoran-kun smiled his 'funny' smile with a sweat-drop and then I said, "It is so very nice to see you, Fye-san."

"Like wise, Sakura-chan…" He replied, still holding that bright smile, "I was just crossing dimensions looking for something when I managed to turn my way to Clow… Though I would see you…" Fye-san continued, "I met Kuro-pon and Moko-chan. They are both very fine but Moko-chan misses you both a lot. Kuro-wan also misses you all but doesn't have the nice in him to say it allowed."

"Hehe… Anone, why don't you stay with me, Fye-san?" I asked him.

I wished that he would stay in the castle with me. I needed to take my mind off of Touya-nii-san's illness and some moral support in the castle. He was always such a good friend.

"Iie… Demo arigatou gozaimasu. I will be delighted to stay a while with Syaoran-kun and then take my leave. I have a few other people to tend to. "He replied, gesturing Syaoran-kun to answer.

"uh… em… oh… SURE! You are most welcomed to stay with me Fye-san." Syaoran-kun replied, rather in shock of what the mage just said.

"Good, so shall we leave?" Fye-san said in delight.

I smiled to him and then was about to take my first step when I heard my name.

"Sakura-Hime-sama!!!" Yelled the royal guard, running towards me.

I turned around, not wanting to though. I knew I could just forget everything and run away from them and it was fairly easy to lose them as well. But since Nii-san fell ill, I feel as if I have responsibilities in the castle. I had to tend to all the National and Legislative issues.

"Very well," I sighed, "I should be going. I'll see you soon, nee, Fye-san?" I asked him.

"Hai hai!" Fye-san replied, reassuring me.

I turned to the guards and started walking. They escorted me so over-protectively, not that I had a choice.

-Normal POV-

Syaoran and Fye turned to their destination and started walking. The journey was, although, fairly short as Syaoran's home was really close.

Syaoran opened the door to his house and led Fye in. Fye looked around still holding that huge smile on his face. His blonde hair swayed as he looked from here to there.

"This place hasn't changed even the slightest…' Fye commented.

"There wasn't much to change Fye-san…" Syaoran replied, putting down his archeological equipment, "Fye-san, why do I get this really weird feeling that you weren't just "passing by"?" Syaoran said, now turning very serious.

"Syaoran-kun, I knew you were very observant but this is freaky!" Fye exclaimed, "Indeed I wasn't just passing by. I don't want Sakura-chan to know this but I felt this really powerful magic surge around this dimension. Has there been any change in this area?"

Syaoran thought for a moment about any strange things. Not much had changed in the area since they got back from all the traveling.

"No, not that I noticed…" Syaoran replied, still pondering about the thought.

"Well, I can tell you for sure that my senses are never wrong about magic." Fye said, now his tone a bit serious.

Although every one who is currently reading this fiction knows too well to know that this serious attitude of Fye's cant never last longer than a few milliseconds.

"But, no need to worry. But if you do come across something unusual or out of the ordinary, contact me." Fye said, drifting back to his jumpy self.

Syaoran nodded, but then a thought came in his mind. 'How would I contact him…?' He thought.

"Don't worry about that, you can contact me with this…" Fye said, handing Syaoran a contacting device. Syaoran, stunned at how Fye had heard his thoughts. Regardless of that, there were more important things on Syaoran's mind. He took what the mage offered and studied it.

It was a small, silver ball. 'It is very old… maybe 2000 years or so…' Syaoran thought to himself. 'Made of 95 pure silver and 5 pure gold. This artifact must be priceless…'

"Well, I should be off! I have some other matters to attend to…" Fye said, holding his staff up.

"H-Hai…" Syaoran said. He didn't have the energy to stop him right now. Too many things were on his mind.

"Ja, Syaoran-kun… and take care of Sakura-chan for me. She will need lots of it." Fye said as he was surrounding by a huge blue layer with different symbols written on it. Then he was engulfed in light and suddenly, with a huge burst of energy, everything disappeared. There was no Fye.

"Wait Fye-san!" Syaoran reached his hand out in hope of stopping Fye to ask him of what he said while departing.

'What did Fye-san mean when he said to take care of Sakura-Hime… will she be in some kind of danger?' Syaoran thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt his heart quench in pain at the thought of seeing Sakura sorrowful.

"No… not again! I wont let Sakura go through more pain! I will protect in all costs, Sakura-hime… I will not let you down!" Syaoran said, squeezing the silver orb tightly. His face showed anger. Inside him, a flame raged.

He would not rest until every thing around his Hime settled. After all, why else was he alive?

Suddenly he calmed down. Then the thought came to his mind.

'Why am I getting all worked up about this? Nothing is technically happening and there seems to be no danger around here… I only feel like this when I know for certain that something will happen to Sakura-hime… then why? Why am I so certain…?' Syaoran thought to himself.

There was something wrong with this picture and he felt it. He just couldn't put his finger on it but something was truly wrong. Wrong in the past, present or future, he knew not!

**So… come on! Admit it! There is some sort of element of suspense in this chapter. R & R.**

**Next chapter: The next chapter will have some answers… there will be some… no… a lot of angst in it. A lot of it surrounding Sakura… Mostly Sakura's POV. Sakura's life is finally tearing apart…**


	7. Touya summons Syaoran

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 6: Touya Summons Syaoran**_

**Before I start I would like to warn some people here who are following this fiction. ANGST!**

**Disclaimer: I own Tsubasa Chronicles and Fye in my dreams… nope… not even in my dreams!!**

**This chapter: The king wants Syaoran? What's up with that!?! And this chapter will only give you a brief view of the castle. The next chapter will be the most decisive one yet!**

Syaoran was sitting on his bed, thinking about Sakura and what dangers lay ahead of them. Everything was peaceful except for the King's minor fever.

-Syaoran's POV-

I was deep in thought when suddenly a huge bang came from my door. By the sound of it, it didn't seem like a knock but then, another knock followed the bang.

I got up from my sitting position, turning towards the door. I didn't even take one step when the door knocked yet again. What impatience!?

"Chotto, onegai shimasu! I'm coming…" I yelled as I walked towards the door.

I held the door knob in my hand when there was another knock. My head was starting to hurt with all the knocking.

I opened the door and there they stood. The royal advisor accompanied by two royal guards. Had Sakura-Hime sneaked out again?

"Are you Syaoran?" The royal advisor asked in a very arrogant tone.

I nodded in uncertainty. Then I noticed that the guards which stood behind the advisor were the same ones which always used to come to get Sakura-hime.

There the two stood, eyeing me with vicious looks. Complete green dress with beige cloaks on top. I shrugged at them and directed my attention to the royal advisor.

"How may I be of assistance?" I asked.

"Touya-ou summons you to the castle. He desires to have a word with you." He stated, yet again in a arrogant tone.

I stood there in utter confusion. Why does the king need me? There had been no new archeological findings near this area and I wasn't really indulged with all the monarchy's matters. Was it something that I did…?

A thousand questions started flooding my mind. I was starting to get a head ache with all of these things happening at the same time. But before I had time to gather all my thoughts together, the door behind was shut with a loud bang and I was gestured to move with the Royal Advisor.

I was given no choice either if that's what you might be thinking. The walk wasn't that long but it seemed like hours since there was complete silence between the four of us.

The market place was quieter than usual. There were only a few number of people walking here and there. This was quite an odd sight. I could understand that some of the town's people were a little sad about the king's conditions.

And then we arrived at the Castle gates. The gates were not that godly, only plain rot iron with a few designs here and there. Not much of magnificence either. They opened with a loud creaking sound as the guards pushed both the gates.

Me and the Advisor followed a paved path to the Castle's entrance door. On both of my sides was the most glittery sand I had ever seen in my life. But I have to remind you that I have seen this sand a lot of times.

But even though I had seen this sand a lot, I only used the entrance three or four times. Once when I was new in this kingdom and me and my dad came to see the King. And the few other times when I had to deliver some archeological finding to Yukito-san. When ever I used to come with Sakura-hime, she used to sneak me in by a little hole in the back wall of the castle.

Then there was the largest flight of stairs I had ever seen in my entire life. I had taken these stairs only a few times too. I was usually found hanging by the pillars at the back f the castle with Sakura-hime.

The entrance door was larger than the gates outside. It was made out of pure oak wood and was very wide. Not that tall but very wide. It was an arc shape and according to my studies of the castle, the door itself dated a long time back. There was a huge pillar type thing extending to the gate.

There were a total of three pillars like this one. They all were constructed in such a way that they were visible from far away. There was a fourth pillar at the back which led to Sakura-hime's room but that was not visible from afar.

The advisor himself opened the door and led my inside. And thus we entered the main lobby. Both sides had pillars and occasionally you could see some vases on the sides placed on small delicate stands.

The walls were painted the same color as the sand outside and the roof was painted blackish-brown, the same colour as the huge arc type thing extending on top of the kingdom (A/n Episode one, view the whole kingdom. WHAT IS THAT THING ON TOP OF THE CASTLE!!??).

The floor was made of pure white marble and there was a narrow brown carpet extending through the whole hallway. I walked on it until we entered the main entrance hall. The hall had the same wall colors as the hallway and there were two staircases extending from the middle of the room to both sides of the top. They were swirling to the sides on top.

There was a room to the left which was the main dining hall. There was another room on the right of the hall. That was the conference room with a huge round table in it.

I stepped on to the left staircase and got on top. In between the two staircases was another huge door leading to the throne room.

I got my way up and opened the door on the left which the staircases led to. Sakura-hime had told me once that the right wing was completely empty, reserved for visitors and guests while the left wing was for the royal family. She had asked me countless times to stay in the left wing but I had always refused, saying it would be un usual and weird.

"Please, go on." The advisor said. The left wing continued into a hallway with two rooms only. I knew one of the two rooms was of Yukito-san, I just forgot which one. The end of the hallway was another staircase.

I looked up at the stairs and then started climbing. The stairs weren't that long and I finally reached the main Left Wing hallway. Too many hallways if you ask me.

The end of the hallway had a huge door. The largest room of all the bed rooms. Of course, it was the master bedroom. But Touya-ou never shifted in that room because it was his parents and he said its too big for him. On the right of the room was Sakura-Hime's room and on the right was Touya-ou's.

Then a sudden flash back came in my mind.

"_Syaoran, one day I will show Tou-san and Kaa-san's room. It is sooo big!" Sakura exclaimed, holding my hand. _

_We must be 7 or 8 at that time._

"_Kaa-san says that I can move into that room when I get married." She said, making a face._

_I giggled and said, "'If' you get married!" The thought of marriage had scared me then. Regardless of Sakura's or my marriage. I didn't love Sakura like this back then of course so marriage didn't really give me any shocks._

"_Haha Syaoran, very funny!" She said, sticking up her nose. "I never want to get married, Syaoran! It feels like too much trouble…" _

"_Don't worry Sakura, you and I will never get married and stay happy forever!!" I exclaimed, cheering her up._

How naïve I was? And then another thought came to me.

"_Syaoran, one day I want to marry the one person I love and then move into Kaa-san's room. It was her last wish you know…" Sakura said, looking at me._

_This incident happened a few weeks before Sakura lost her memory._

"_I'm sure you will find the one person you love." I said to her._

"_Syaoran, do you love someone?" She asked me._

_I turned to look at the horizon and said, "Yes Sakura, I do. And one day I promise I will tell her my feelings…"_

_-Normal POV-_

_What he didn't notice was the disappointment on her face_

_-Syaoran's POV-_

"_Then when you do, please Syaoran! I want to meet her!" Sakura pleaded to me._

'_But how can you meet yourself Sakura. Its you whom I love so dearly… cant you see!' I though to my self._

"_Sure, you can meet her!" I said, reassuring her. A huge smile appeared on her face_

Now I really wished that I would've told her back then.

I opened Touya-ou's door and there was a blinding light in my eyes and…

"Yukito-san, tell me honestly. Does Touya-nii-san really hate Syaoran-kun so much…?" Sakura asked, looking worriedly towards the sand under her feet.

Yukito and Sakura were sitting on a bench outside the castle.

Yukito giggled and said, "No Sakura-hime, in fact Touya-ou trusts Syaoran the most. If you trust Syaoran-kun, so will Touya-ou. It's what being siblings is. He's just a little protective about you but he never fears of anything when he hears that you are with Syaoran-kun. He just is bad at expressing it…"

Sakura looked and Yukito and put a big smile on her face. She was truly relieved.

**Hmmm… what happened in Touya's room? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter of, "Untangled Fate…"**

**Thanks for the review…**


	8. Sakura breaks down in his arms

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 6: Sakura Breaks Down In His Arms**_

**People, get ready to cry!! This will be my last chapter until the 2****nd**** of April so enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: you know…**

"Sakura-hime! Please don't leave like this…" Yukito yelled as the rain poured from the Sakura.

Sakura turned and ran as fast as she could. Her eyes were closed and she had no idea of where she was going. She just wanted to be alone. Alone with a certain person.

She just wanted to find him. She didn't know where he was but she didn't care either. She just kept on running, in hope of finding him somewhere.

She just wanted to be with him, in his embrace. Wanted to just cry in his arms because only he understood.

She ran in the rain, the sand on the ground, sticking to her dress and shoes.

Suddenly she bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Sumimasen…" A voice said, holding Sakura's hand in his and balancing her so that she doesn't fall.

Sakura heard the voice and looked up, her eyes red and drowned in tears.

The boy standing in front of her looked into her eyes. She could see that his eyes were drowning in worry. Sakura tightly shut her eyes, a few tears splashing here and there by the pressure of her closely shut eye lids.

Then she ran to the boy and stuck in his embrace.

Syaoran just stood there, eyes still filled with anxiety and grief. He put his arms tightly around the petite princess and took a few steps back until he felt his back touch a wall of some sort.

He slid down on the wall, still holding Sakura in his arms. The rain poured heavily on both of them and they were soaking.

Syaoran now put his right arm around Sakura and rested his head on the wall.

Sakura lay there in his arms, her left hand on Syaoran's back and her right hand holding Syaoran's shirt hard on his chest. She quenched hard to his shirt and dug her face deeper in his embrace. Her black skirt was pulled up because of them sliding down. It reached to her knees but she was completely oblivious. She had nothing but her brother on her mind.

Syaoran took his left hand and put it on Sakura's head. His heart shattered into a million pieces every time he heard her sob and yelp to gasp for air.

She was crying frantically, Syaoran holding her tight. She felt safe. She felt grieved but safe.

A few tears escaped Syaoran's eyes but he composed himself because he wanted to calm his princess down.

The ends of her dress were completely covered with mud and the black had turned into brown. Her shoes were completely muddy and her feet were also slightly covered in mud.

She was wearing a complete black dress as the dress code. Her shirt was full sleeved and it was extended to a long black skirt till her ankles.

Syaoran saw her skirt run her to her knees and felt uncomfortable. He had noticed that ever since Sakura had come back from their journey, she had become over-modest. She started wearing dresses which exposed less and less skin. And to know this, Syaoran loved her even more for this reason.

Sakura on the other hand, was crying her heart out. She had no more tears to shed but she couldn't help it. She just lay there in the rain. She noticed that her dress had pulled up, but didn't have the energy to reach out and pull it down. And besides, she was with Syaoran. She trusted him and she had nothing to hide from him either. He was different.

Suddenly, unconsciously, Sakura whispered, "Tou… ya… nii… san…"

Syaoran moved his fingers though her hairs, letting her cry for her brother.

"To… ya… Syaoran-kun…" She whispered.

Syaoran, hearing his name, suddenly turned to her and said, "Don't worry Hime, I'm here… I'm with you… you can cry with me… its okay…" He hugged Sakura tighter, just enough to not hurt her delicate body.

Syaoran was also very distressed about Touya's passing. He just didn't express his feelings because he had Sakura to comfort.

They just lay there until Syaoran noticed that people were starting to come to the streets, leaving the funeral. Now Syaoran didn't know what to do.

He held his arms out to hold Sakura's legs in his arms. Then, without any sudden movements, he picked up the legs and put them in his lap. He also moved her dress slightly so it slid down to her ankles.

For people who cannot understand the scene, I'll explain. You know how Syaoran holds Sakura in his arms a lot like a bride. Well just imagine the same scene except on the ground.

He then held her up easily and without disturbing her. The rain had stopped a while ago. It was very unusual to rain in the desert but a moment like this deserved rain and no less.

And this was the first rain in which Sakura was crying instead of cheering outside.

The Syaoran noticed that Sakura had actually fallen asleep with all the crying. He was relieved but then he noticed that even in sleep, a few tears would escape her eyes from time to time.

He didn't want to let go her. He wasn't ready to put his princess down and leave her side in her most grieved moment. But he knew that he had a duty to return her to the castle. He walked slowly in the crowd of people who were gathering. It was truly a very gloomy day since every body was grieving over Touya's passing.

He turned towards the castle, Sakura's head still dug into his chest. He was glad that nobody could see that was Sakura. Suddenly he heard a voice call out.

He turned slowly to see who it was.

"Syaoran-san, please bring Hime-sama here." Said an old lady, standing at the door of her house.

Syaoran, although confused, said nothing and went towards the old lady. Syaoran knew her well enough to tell that she meant no harm. If you people are wondering who she is, she is the same old lady who Sakura helped by picking up the apple from the ground (episode 47).

"She must be very miserable. Good God, you both a re soaking wet. Quickly now, bring her inside…" She said, leading the way into the small house.

Syaoran was uncertain so he spoke to protest, "Thank you so much for your kindness but I must drop her off to the castle…"

"Nonsense… poor child, look at her. She is absolutely a wreck." She said, "Are you going to leave her alone while she is feeling this blue…?"

Syaoran was caught back. He didn't have an answer to the question the lady directed to him. He didn't want to leave her for even a second but he had obligations.

"She needs you now more than any time else, Syaoran-san. Just put her on the bed and I will get her all changed up. Then you can take her to YOUR home and let her rest there…" She said, smiling a bit at the young boy in front of her.

"I…" Syaoran started but then gave in. He gently put Sakura on the bed and came out of the room. He gave her one final glance and then left the room.

The lady went inside. Syaoran waited anxiously outside, thinking of whether to defy the orders of the old lady or to listen to her. No time went by that the old lady came out.

Syaoran stood up and went to get Sakura. He smiled a bit at the sight. It was a bit funny.

Imagine Sakura in a 50 year old lady's dress. It was a little too loose for her petite body. The only thing which showed Sakura's tiny waist was a small leather belt around her. Other than that, it was a full nighty type of thing which was in an off-white color.

She was still soundly asleep. Syaoran kept on looking at her, admiring the fact that she could even look like a princess in that ragged dress.

"You really must love her…" The lady said, looking at how Syaoran was admiring his princess.

Syaoran blushed and then nodded.

The old lady knew him well. Her face was wrinkled and her clothes were all dirty from the sand. From the looks of her clothes, Syaoran could tell that she had gone to the king's funeral.

You all must wonder how the old lady knew Syaoran. Well, let yours truly explain. When ever Syaoran used to return from one of his explorations and was tired out of himself, she would prepare food for him, just like a mother did for her son. Usually, Sakura would get his food, sneaking it out of the castle's kitchen. But there were times when Sakura couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried to, so the old lady was always there to tend the young, working boy. She took care of his house while he was away and tended to all of the other matters all around.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. I should be taking her now." Syaoran stated, walking towards the sleeping princess.

The old lady just smiled and said, "Its the least and old lady can do for her favourite two youngsters..."

Syaoran smiled a genuine smile and then reached out to pick Sakura up. There was no expression on her face. From the looks of it, she wasn't dreaming at all. Syaoran gently picked her up in his strong arms and led to her to door.

"Syao... ran... kun..." She whispered, then quenched his shirt in her hand.

Syaoran just looked at her in worry and then started walking to his house. His house wasn't too far off so they reached there in a matter of seconds.

He pushed his door open by his leg, carefully, trying not to disturb his princess. He walked in and then gently laid her down on his bed. 

Even though she was now complete dry and well, Syaoran was still soaking so he took the moment and went to change his clothes.

As soon as he did, he grabbed a chair and pulled it next to his bed, sat on it and then just looked at the princess lying in front of him. 

"Nii-san!!" Sakura yelled, still in her sleep. Her small eyebrows were curved in worry. The slowly she calmed down and rested her head back on the pillow. Syaoran looked at her intently and thought about all the pain that she had suffered. She was too kind and loving to go through all of this. She was left with no family.

"Syaoran-kun... please don't leave me..." Sakura said, stretching her arm out in thin air.

Syaoran's head shot up as he heard his name. Sakura was still asleep but she was mumbling his name then and again.

'No... Its wrong... I shouldn't... she's the Hime...' Syaoran thought to himself. But his body acted differently.

She was suffering even in her sleep. And Syaoran couldn't let her suffer anywhere. So he gently got up and sat on the bed. Then he turned to Sakura and brushed of the bangs on her eyes. He lifted his legs up on the bed and then rested his back to the head board. Then he grabbed Sakura gently from the arms and pulled her up until her head was resting on his chest and his arms were around her. Just like when they lay in the sand before.

He put his head on her's lightly and a tear escaped his eye as he heard Sakura mourn slightly.

"Sshhh... its okay... I'm here..." Syaoran whispered to the sleeping princess in his arms and then lay his head back to the head board. 

He was consumed in worry and distress. What would become of the kingdom? Even more important, what would happen to Sakura? He raised his hands to her head and then caressed her short, auburn hair.

Now that he was alone and without all the racket happening around him, he had a little time to think about what happened with the King. 

_-Flashback- ___

_The light was blinding to Syaoran's eyes. The sun shone brightly from the huge window because the castle inside was a little dark. ___

_"Ou-sama, Syaoran is here..." The advisor said and then left Syaoran alone with the King. ___

_Syaoran gulped hard and then just stood there, waiting for the King to say something. ___

_"What, are you waiting for me to say something!?" Touya yelled as high as he could in his sick state. ___

_Syaoran shot up his head and then turned his head both sided in a negative. ___

_"Then come here, near me." ___

_Syaoran obeyed the king and walked further to the King's four poster bed. ___

_"Listen and listen hard, gaki!" Touya said, looking seriously at Syaoran. ___

_All Syaoran could do was nod. ___

_"My time is coming to an end... so I entrust that idiot monster of mine to you. And I swear upon God if anyone else other than you lay an eye on her, I will personally see to it that you suffer an agonizing death in your next life... got it!?" ___

_Syaoran was caught back. He was left completely speechless. What was he going to say to the king anyway? How did the King trust him after so many years of thought resentment? ___

_"Can you do this job or are you even more useless than I thought!?" Touya yelled. ___

_"H-hai..." Syaoran answered without thinking. ___

_Even if the King didn't tell him to, he would still protect Sakura with his life. He loved her too much to let anything happen to her. ___

_"Ano Gaki, do you... love my monster sister?" Touya asked, staring at the net which was laid on the four posters on the bed. ___

_"I-I..." Syaoran stumbled upon his words. He didn't know what to say yet again. How did the King know? ___

_"Its a yes or a no answer, gaki. Its not a rally hard question..." Touya said, smirking at Syaoran. ___

_Syaoran looked at the expression on Touya's face and suddenly got the courage and confidence to reply. ___

_"Yes. Yes I do, Ou-sama." Syaoran stated confidently. ___

_"The are you really ready to take this responsibility...?" ___

_"Yes I am. I swear upon God I will not let anything happen to Sakura-hime..." Syaoran said, now having a very serious expression on his face. He knew what he was to do and what people expected out of him. ___

_"Good... now you can leave..." ___

_And with that the whole thing was over... ___

_-End of Flashback- ___

He still couldn't understand why the King trusted him so much. Maybe a change of heart or something.

**Hmmm… abrupt ending… find out on the 4****th**** of April…**

**Review or else I wont update…**


	9. Sakura called to the castle

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 7: Sakura Called to the Castle**_

**Okay so I admit it, I just couldn't help myself. I have become literally obsessed with typing this story…**

**Help me people; tell me to get off this.**

**Comments on the chapter: I mean seriously, what is their problem…? why are they back now…? And what are they planning to do to the kingdom?**

**Dedicated to ****mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11**** and ****ButtonPinCollector****. Thank you for reviewing and keeping my hopes high on this story… Please give me a good summary to this story. I need a better one… this one isn't that attractive… anyway you guys' review really encouraged so I'm writing this… last chapter until April 2****nd**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could but I don't. **

Syaoran couldn't sleep a single moment the whole night. He didn't know what to do. His princess was spending every moment of her sleep in anguish. His heart was completely unstable. And all he could do was hold her in his arms and give her comfort. He couldn't bring the dead back to life. So what was he to do?

-Syaoran's POV-

I reluctantly got up from my bed but then without looking back, went to freshen up. I was done straining my mind over impossible things. I couldn't even bring Sakura-Hime to remember me, let alone bring her brother back to life.

Though I was very worried about the fact that the Kingdom would now be facing extreme difficulty in finding a ruler. Sakura-Hime was illegible to inherit the throne but she still wasn't ready to accept such responsibility.

After freshening up, I went to the kitchen and thought of cooking something. I was not technically hungry with a million things on my mind. But it wasn't good to just stay foodless like this without reason. I made all that I could with the little raw food I had in my nearly empty cabinets of the kitchen.

I broke 2 eggs and made fried eggs out of them and took what ever little amount of bread I had and put it next to the eggs.

I myself only ate a piece of bread and started washing the old dishes which were dirty for the past God knows how much time. Behind me, I heard footsteps so I turned around.

"Sakura-hime, you're awake… please eat something. You haven't eaten anything for a whole day." I said, worried about her health.

But Sakura-Hime just looked down on the ground and looked back at me emotionlessly. Her eyes had bags underneath them and her shoulders were dropping. She was still in her ragged dress and her hair was completely a mess.

"S-Sakura-hime…" I said, shuddering at her conditions.

Sakura gave out a slight laugh and then, "Feh (just like Kurogane)! Abandoned, just left alone in this world. Okaa-san and Otou-san left me… now…" Sakura-hime started, now her face showing an expression of utter disgust and repugnance.

My eyes were wide open at what her condition was.

"… Now Nii-san left me, Syaoran-kun. Nii-san left me just like that. He didn't once think of how lonely I'd be without him. Everyone leaves me just like that…"

I couldn't bare her conditions so I took quick steps and extended my arms to her. I put my arms around her and pushed her waist towards my embrace.

"Everyone left me Syaoran-kun… everyone…" Sakura-Hime sobbed in my embrace. I was left speechless. I didn't know what to say.

All this time, Sakura-hime was thumping me slightly on my chest. She was frustrated and lonely so I let her take her anger and sorrow out on me. I felt good that at least I could be of some help.

Then she suddenly broke free from my hold and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were masked in pain and grief.

"S-Syaoran-kun, you wont leave me, would you?" She said, still weeping her eyes out.

I looked in her eyes and suddenly pulled her again to my embrace, holding her head from one of my palms and letting her cry on my chest.

"Never! I will never leave your side, Sakura-Hime. Don't even think of such things…" I said forcefully and held her as it was.

-Normal POV-

Suddenly there was a huge knock on the door. Syaoran abruptly broke away from Sakura and went to open the door.

"Is Hime-sama here? Yukito-san wishes to see her." Said the same advisor Syaoran had met before.

Syaoran moved from the door so that the advisor could look at Sakura.

"Hime-sama, Yukito-san is very worried. Please, return. We have important matters in the court." He said worriedly.

"Hai." Sakura replied plainly. She nodded, walked towards the door and left without even saying 'goodbye' or 'see you soon' to Syaoran.

Syaoran just stood there watching Sakura leave and the advisor following her. 'What matters?' Syaoran thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hime-sama, its good to see you back." The high priest said, pretending to be delighted.

-Sakura's POV-

I could see that Yukito-san had been crying all night long. I knew that Yukito-san and Nii-san shared a bond which was more than that of best friends. To Yukito-san, Touya-nii-san was like what Syaoran-kun is to me and I know for a certain fact that I would kill myself if something happened to Syaoran-kun.

And I knew that to Yukito-san, life was now meaningless. His body was now a living corpse, waiting to receive death.

"Onegaishimasu Sakura Hime, don't run off like that. Touya-ou especially told me to look after you." Yukito-san said to me, his eyes filled with blank emotions.

I looked at him in worry. I was about to comfort him when I was completely interrupted.

"Hime-sama, I am so relieved to see you again, my child…" A course voice spoke out.

I recognized the voice immediately, and turned to see who it was. My eyes were wide in shock as I saw who it was… it was none other than…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Very obvious cliffy! Don't say it… die in suspense you people!

Hehe… keep reviewing!

Luv ya all!


	10. The new tyrant king & a helpless Sakura

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 8: The New Tyrant King and A Helpless Sakura**_

**Anone, I'm back and I'm ready to proceed. And please, if I tell you people that I will continue after a limit of days, don't listen because I am addicted to this story and I can't stop typing… HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I have waited 14 days and I still don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or any of those songs… can't say anything about the future…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"S-Solomon-ou? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, completely overtaken by surprise.

The old man made a very sad face and said, "I came as soon as I found out. News here travels really fast so I did what I could."

Sakura nodded, still very unsure of the situation.

"Onegai, if you would follow me to the Throne room. We have some matters to discuss…" Solomon stated seriously.

Sakura did as she was told but there were no matters to discuss as of yet.

Yukito and Takashi (royal advisor) followed Sakura to the throne room until finally the king stated, "Leave us!"

Touya had never spoken like this to them, but they had no choice but to do as he stated.

They left, Yukito giving Sakura and eye to watch out for anything rash.

"So, now that we have no intruders here, we can discuss of the current happenings…" Solomon said, looking at the throne.

"W-What matters?" Sakura asked, shuddering inside.

"Hime, the passing of Touya-ou has been a great blow to us. So, out of my extremely busy schedule, I have taken my time out to honor my friendship with him."

Sakura listened intently.

"Your brother was a great ally and so, as a friend, I find it my duty to help you in the current state of affairs…" He said, closing his eyes like some scholar.

Sakura was still listening, not wanting to be impolite by breaking him off.

"Hime, you are eligible to regulate the kingdom yourself, but I was just worried that you might not be ready to yourself."

Sakura's head suddenly shot up and then she hesitated a bit. To be honest to herself, she herself wasn't ready to take such responsibility.

"What are you proposing…?" Sakura said shyly.

"I propose that I handle the current kingdom for you so that you are not burdened, Also, I'll teach you how to manage interstate and external matters. I'll be like a mentor…" He said, acting as if he was facilitating the princess.

"I-I… I don't know if Touya-Nii-san wanted that…" Sakura said unsurely.

"Nonsense, we are best of friends so he would like me to take care of his little sister… don't be afraid or worried. Your kingdom is officially under good hands…" The old king stated.

By the looks of it, it wasn't really up to Sakura to decide. The King himself had decided, but Sakura had no other choice but to do what she was told to.

"And what on God's earth are you wearing!? Someone get this girl out of these rags, she's a princess for God's sake!" He yelled, letting Takashi in.

Sakura herself turned around and, without saying a word, walked out of the throne room, going up to her room.

Her room was empty and the silk window curtains were swaying lightly by the slight breeze outside. She had given up to Solomon. She was stranded and didn't know what to do. She got scared of the thought of making a decision which would bring her people unhappiness. So she thought it to be best to leave these matters under a professional.

She walked to her window and then out into the balcony. Sakura's room was facing the south so she had no view of the kingdom underneath her. All she could view was miles and miles of sand till the horizon. It was like a sea, waves and winds blowing on top of the sand. It was about twelve in the afternoon and the sun was at its peak. She stood next to the paling and rested her arms on it. Her mind was blank and her whole body was aching. She hadn't eaten anything for two days now and she still showed no signs of hunger.

Suddenly she heard her door open but she chose not to look back and see who it was. Instead, she pretended as if she didn't even hear the door open.

Someone came up to her and stood next to the railing in the same position as Sakura.

Sakura didn't look to the side, instead just kept on looking out to the sand.

"It's beautiful…" The voice said.

Sakura still didn't say a word. But she knew instantly who it was. It was none other than Prince Ray.

He quietly took a step back and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Then he started to pull her towards himself.

Sakura, on the other hand, had gone so numb that she didn't even feel all of this happening. Instead, oblivious to everything, she got back and said, "Onegaishimasu, I need to change. And you please leave my room?"

Ray looked at her in displeasure but then left as she told him to.

The door closed behind Sakura and she kept looking outside for a while, standing limp.

Then after looking out for a while longer, she turned and went to her washroom to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"People of the Clow! I hereby declare that I am your new King! I take an oath to do only what is best for all of you and wish for your happiness and blessings…" Shouted the King, addressing to the whole of the kingdom of Clow. In between all of this, Syaoran couldn't meet Sakura to tell her that this wasn't a good choice to make. But again, it wasn't really her choice, was it?

The people standing below were very unsure of this. There were whispers heard from the crowd at the thought of Solomon leading their kingdom.

Yukito stood at the back of the balcony in the dark. His eyes glowed and his anger raging inside. But he knew there weren't any proofs behind what he was thinking.

Sakura stood next to the King, looking down in disheartenment. Next to her stood Ray, waving his hand high in ambition.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura, standing in the crowd. His expression was serious and his look, dangerous. He was, too, angry at all of this. By his fellow archeologists, he hadn't heard really good things about Solomon as a King and as a person.

Syaoran turned, not waiting to hear one more word from the king who was compelled on them. He started clearing his way from the crowd and went straight to his house. He didn't want to stay and look on at how their kingdom would fall in the future.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat in the room, her expression still as blank as ever. Her bed was made perfectly and her windows, shut. She was sitting on the pink silk bed sheets.

There was a knock on the door and then a young lady entered the room, her eyes filled with grief. Sakura looked up to see Rena, her personal maid and close friend.

"R-Rena-chan, what is wrong?" Sakura asked in worry.

"I-I have come to say goodbye Sakura-hime…" Rena said, walking towards Sakura.

Rena had short hi till her shoulders, all dead straight. Her eyes were brown and she was about the same height as Sakura. She was wearing a maid green and brown dress.

She approached Sakura and hugged her tight. Giant fluffy tears started coming out of her eyes. Sakura was caught in shock. She pushed Rena away and looked at her crying self.

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Solomon-ou has brought people from his own kingdom to… to… replace us!" She blurted out, crying even harder. Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

How could he do that without even talking to me? She thought and then suddenly got up from the bed and left the room occupied with a broken down girl.

"What is this Ou-sama? You cant do this to all of my people…" Sakura said harshly to Solomon.

Solomon turned from his balcony and then put his hand up to call Sakura closer.

Sakura approached him and looked down from the balcony. It was a sight. From the east of the castle came huge platoons of guards and other people wearing silver Armour. Sakura's eyes went as wide as saucers at the sight and her jaw dropped.

"W-Who are they?" Sakura asked, still gaping at the scene.

"They are my men. They are better trained in the art of battle and ensure your protection even more…" Solomon said, smirking.

"B-But I don't need protection, Ou-sama. I don't need people round me to look down on me. I am good with my people here… they are happy; they have jobs and are content with life. Besides, there hasn't ever been an invasion on our Kingdom… there are no threats!" Sakura stated, stumbling upon her words a bit.

"Hime, once you grow up, you'll understand. Now if you have any problems with this, it's not of my concern. This is my Kingdom now, so stop trying to make decisions. It was for the long term benefit. You will not understand. Those guards can find another job and any who oppose my say will be handled with 'care'…" Solomon said, his eyes filled with tyranny.

Sakura's face became pale with horror. "W-What are you going to do to them…?"

"Persecution…" He smirked.

Sakura gave out a gasp and turned to run from the balcony. Behind her she could hear the king laughing a sickening laugh. She ran to her room and closed the door behind her.

"What is it, Hime-sama?" Rena stated, looking at Sakura in worry.

"Go… just go Rena-chan. It is for your best… I'll manage a job for you, don't you worry!" Sakura said, grabbing her maid and hugging her. Then she opened the door and pushed her maid out.

She then, herself, ran to the front balcony to see what was happening. Huge clusters of her unarmed soldiers were being driven out of the castle. She just looked down and then yelled, "Onegaishimasu, wait for me! I will help you all though this…"

She didn't currently know how to help but she knew she would somehow. Some soldiers looked up to the princess but then looked down again without any hope. Sakura couldn't bear this sight. Suddenly Solomon came to the next balcony and said, "Anyone who will defy my orders will perish! I am your supreme ruler now! Bow down to me…"

The guards kept on walking while Solomon's own army bowed slightly to him and then pushed the guards out of the castle walls. She would hear Solomon's men shouting and laughing and mocking her guards. And she was completely helpless. She just stood there watching… in just 2 days of taking over the empire, Solomon had become the cruelest and tyrannous king Clow had ever got.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Onegaishimasu, let him go Ou-sama! He is poor and in need. I assure you it will never happen again from my side. Please just let him go…!" Sakura yelled at the king sitting on the throne.

The king didn't even once look at Sakura who was screaming in fear. He kept on looking at the man who was on the ground in front of him. He was old and had a beard. His eyes were weary and his clothes were ragged and it looked as if someone had forcefully ripped half his cloths. Two guards were holding him from both his arms and his head was down in front of the king.

"Please respected Solomon-ou. All praise be to you, I have children and I need to feed my family. Still, it won't happen again…" He muttered humbly.

Solomon just laughed in disgust.

"See Sakura, if you don't take strict measures, they get out of hand!"

"B-but… Onegai Ray-sama, tell your father to let him go, I can't see that man suffer!" Sakura cried at Ray's feet. Ray instantly bent down and held Sakura's arms. Then he helped her get up and turned to his father, 

"Father, can you?"

"No son… it's for the best!" He said, closing his eyes and then gesturing the guards to take the man away. The guards dragged the man out of the room while he screamed.

Sakura just broke free from Ray's grip and looked at Solomon in disgust. Her face was filled with tears and her hair was half wet but sweat that she perspired when she saw the old man's condition.

She just started towards the door and banged it shut behind her. The old man would die and those guards wouldn't even give a shit about what she would say.

Sakura ran to the main balcony and searched the area. No one was in sight, everything empty and deserted. The Kingdom was swallowed by depression and misery. The streets were taken over bye tyrant guards who had permission to kill anyone on sight if they willed. The death count was rising per day. People weren't persecuted, they were directly slaughtered off. And the princess couldn't do anything.

She couldn't understand how this man could spread such terror in just a few days of rule. Anger started raging inside her and her eyes turned flame.

'Syaoran-kun, where are you?!' She thought to herself. She wanted to see him so bad.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**So… what do you think…? I know it was short and not very brief but you people have seen enough movies to make out the scene… use your imagination!**

**Review plz…**


	11. Syaoran captured!

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 10: Syaoran Captured**_

**So I have updated soooo soon only for you people… those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story! YAY! Nothing else…**

**Summary: Syaoran tends to the old lady when he hears some one calling him… hmm… you guessed it! But something unfortunate happens to him… read on to find out!**

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Its okay now, I'm here…" Syaoran said, putting a blanket around the old lady who had been a mother to him.

The old lady was shivering and her fever was rising steadily. Only three candles were burning in the whole house and there was complete darkness outside the windows.

"Your fever is getting worse. You should just rest…" Said Syaoran, helping the old lady with some water.

"Tell me, any news from Sakura-hime, my child?" The lady asked worriedly, looking at him.

Syaoran looked out the window at the darkness and thought of Sakura.

"No…" Syaoran replied, deep in thought of her.

It had been four days since Sakura and Syaoran met each other. He was worried about her and most of all, he missed her. She had told him sometime before that she was not allowed to leave the castle anymore due to heavy restrictions on her made by King Solomon.

He couldn't bear being away from her. She was everything to him. The sun, the moon, the earth and life, everything to him.

"Maybe you should go to see her…" The old lady said, holding Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran looked at her and then smiled.

"You shouldn't worry too much about us; we will be fine…" Syaoran said, helping the old lady to her room.

He helped her lay down and then closed the door behind her.

"Sakura-hime…" Syaoran said to himself, as he finally burnt off the last three candles and left the building.

All the lights outside were off and the streets were empty. He started walking to his house, putting his hands in his pockets and covering his neck by his collar. It was cold that night and the air was dry and pinching.

Syaoran opened his door and raised his foot to step in when suddenly he felt some one calling him. He looked around him to see if anyone was there but there was no one. He stood there for a while, and then he felt it again. It wasn't a voice calling him, but instead it was a feeling that some one wanted him.

He streamed his thought deep within himself to look for the person who was calling him. The feeling was familiar and some how, nice.

"Sakura…" He whispered, his head shooting up.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted in her room, so far away.

Syaoran ran without thinking about anything towards the castle. At that moment, he wanted nothing else but to see his princess. He ran in the darkness, every turn he took, every step he took was in the name of Sakura.

"Hime… wait for me…" Syaoran said to himself as he ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Onegaishimasu let me pass through. I am here to see Sakura-hime…" Syaoran said, looking at the guard who was standing in front of the castle gates.

"HAHAHA! Haven't you heard? No one is allowed to see her! Prince Ray has especially ordered us to not let punks like you in." The guards said in a mocking tone.

Syaoran didn't say a word to this. He just turned and walked away into the darkness. He was not in the mood to argue with impossible people. He just wanted to reach Sakura without causing any trouble. He was no attention seeker.

He left to turn left and then ran to the back of the kingdom. The put his hand on the back wall and then jumped over it. It wasn't really difficult because of all the 'Kurogane' training.

Then he started climbing the back pillar and believe me, it was harder than he thought with all the running he had done before. Then when he thought he reached high enough, he grabbed a dead wine on his right and started climbing that. Soon enough, he reached the top and then held the balcony railing with his hand.

Sakura heard the rustling outside so she got up from her bed and tried to see what was going on in her balcony. Then she finally saw Syaoran pulling himself up by her railing.

A sudden jolt of happiness went through her as she jumped up from her bed and ran to her balcony. Syaoran straightened up and brushed off his clothes but even before he had time to look up at Sakura, he caught in tight hug by the princess.

He put his hands around her and comforted her back.

"Y-You called for me…" Syaoran spoke.

"Yes I did… b-but how did you know Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said, now letting go off Syaoran and looking at him restlessly.

"I don't know… but I felt it…" Syaoran replied humbly.

"Syaoran-kun, it is horrible! Solomon has replaced all my people with his warriors. And he has started persecuting every person that comes near him. It's terrible!" Sakura exclaimed, crying hard and closing her eyes.

Syaoran knew all of this but he didn't know what to do about it.

"Only Henshin-sama is left because of great cooking…" Sakura said, now smiling.

Syaoran put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"I must go… I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"Please, don't go!" Sakura said. Then she heard the knock louder and so she turned towards the door.

Then the door opened and it was Ray, looking at Sakura seriously.

Sakura turned to see Syaoran but he wasn't there.

'He must have escaped…' Sakura thought.

"Who were you talking to, Sakura-san?" Ray asked intently.

"I was talking to those people who you have killed!" Sakura screamed at him.

Ray came closer to her and said, "Please Sakura-san. Calm down. I swear I will stop my father. I don't like what he is doing either. I will help you through this…" Ray said, pulling Sakura into a hug.

Sakura's eyes were wide and she was confused about what was happening. She didn't do anything to insult him but she didn't hug him back either.

He then let her go as he heard some one approach them.

"Sakura-hime… you are wanted by the king…" A servant told her.

Sakura nodded and started walking towards the throne room.

"You called your maj-" Sakura was about to say something when she suddenly saw Syaoran lying on the floor, his hands cuffed.

"Syaoran-kun!" She yelled as she ran to him.

"Hime… I'm alright…" Syaoran said, now getting up from the ground. Syaoran's upper body was raised from the ground by the two guards who were holding him from his arms.

Behind Sakura and Syaoran, Ray smirked at the sight. It was just as he had planned.

"Do you know this peasant, Sakura?" Solomon asked.

Sakura looked fiercely at Solomon.

"My guards found him sneaking outside my castle… that punk!" He laughed out.

"Please, let him go!" She exclaimed.

"Take him away… to the DUNGEONS!" Solomon said.

The guards picked him up and dragged him out to the dungeons.

"NO! Not the dungeons… they are isolated! Please, I take his mistake as my own! LET HIM GO!" Sakura yelled, crying now.

"Sorry Sakura-san, even I can't help that mud boy…" Ray said, helping Sakura up from the ground.

"You need to teach these people some manners about sneaking into other people's properties Sakura. And we shall start by him…" Solomon said in a bland tone.

"Forget it Sakura-san, its best you forget about him…" Ray said, still holding on to Sakura's arms.

Sakura looked angrily at Ray and then broke herself out of his grip. She straightened herself up and ran out of the throne room, bashing the door behind her. Then she ran out to the kitchen, trying to make her way to the dungeon when suddenly she was blocked by a huge man.

"You aren't going anywhere, Hime-sama!" Said the voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Now my son, now that we have gotten rid of that mud boy, we can't proceed with the wedding. He will soon be executed." Solomon laughed to his son.

Ray just stood there, somehow feeling the slightest bit of guilt over come him. For the fist time in his life, he wasn't sure if he had done the right thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sheesh I didn't think Ray had a heart… well anyways! Review!

Me…


	12. Sakura brings food under the moonlight

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 11: Sakura brings Food Under the Moonlight**_

**Me is back with lots of Syaoran and Sakura and Solomon and Dungeon.**

**Disclaimer: I own all the fluff in this chapter and the cotton candy in my hand right now.**

**Summary: FLUUFFFFFFF!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

The area that he was thrown in was a complete disaster. The guards pushed him in and he fell on the ground.

"Now rot here until God takes your life!" One of the guards of the Wind Country said, laughing himself off. The other just gave a big snort and then they both banged the store shut.

It was dark. It was not only dark, but damp and completely sickening. As long as Syaoran could remember, Clow Kingdom had never taken any prisoners on this level so the dungeons were isolated and drooping. There was moss all over the stones of the walls and the window bars were half broken.

By Syaoran's judgment of the windows, the iron rods rusted so badly that they literally fell off. The place was a complete fall over and no body could survive here for long. There were a few scorpions laying on the floor, of which ALL were dead.

"Well, at least there aren't any bones or skeletons lying on the floor and neither am I in shackles…" Syaoran spoke to himself, sighing a bit.

Hold that thought, you had to remind me.

"Oops, we forgot something…" A guard said, pushing the dungeon doors open.

Syaoran looked at them in horror. The other guard stomped in the dungeon and came to Syaoran. He must be at least as big as Kurogane. His stomach was bulging out of his armor. This was relatively new for Syaoran.

The Clow Kingdom never had guards with metal armor on them and they never wore huge helmets on their head. The armor had a taupe cloth underneath it which gave evidence that these guards were off the Wind Country. Ever since Solomon had taken over, all the guards from the Wind Country were assigned to the Clow Kingdom.

The guard picked up a pair of shackles from the ground and then extended them towards Syaoran. 

"Now be a good 'mud boy' and put 'em yourself!" He spoke out, laughing at Syaoran as if he was a dog.

Syaoran looked at them, his expression now calm and relaxed.

"Don't you go around showin' me attitude!!" The guards said, now getting slightly annoyed by Syaoran's composed position.

He forcefully pulled out Syaoran's hand and put the hard metal shackles on. Even if it put a few bruises on Syaoran's hands, he didn't wince a bit, being as brave as he was.

"Feh! Baka!" The guards exclaimed and then left.

Now Syaoran was completely alone and in the dark.

He looked around for any spots of escape. And by the looks of it, there were none. He got up and started to move a bit but was held back the shackles around his wrists.

"Kuso!" He yelled as he fell on his behind.

He was completely breathless. He had no options. He was stuck in an abandoned dungeon to 'rot till God takes him' as the guard put it perfectly.

The moon light shone through the broken iron bars. He looked out to see a full moon, completely visible to him through the minuscule window, or what ever was left of that window anyway.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. Time flew by him very slowly. Minutes passed by him like hours and he hadn't eaten for a long time now. He was slowly drifting off to sleep when suddenly the dungeon door creaked open. Syaoran lifted his head to see who it was. Syaoran was sitting on the ground, his legs up and his arms resting on them. His hair was a mess and his eyes, weary.

"I-I brought you some food, Syaoran-kun…" A sharp voice said.

Syaoran's eyes were wide and his facial expression showed shock.

"S-Sakura-Hime, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sshhh… you don't need to speak Syaoran-kun. You must be really hungry and thirsty… Henshin-sama made this specially for you." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Syaoran knew from her face that she had been crying. Sakura descended upon him and then sat directly in front of him. She put the tray in her lap and looked at it, pulling up her sleeves. She was wearing a single silk dress which was very loose but now and then, cling to body.

Syaoran extended his hand to help himself with the food. But suddenly Sakura put her hands on Syaoran's. Syaoran was surprised by this.

"At least for now, let me be of some help Syaoran-kun. Your hands must be hurting terribly in these shackles, so let me do this." Said Sakura, love filled in every word she said.

"Y-You don't have to…" Syaoran was cut off by Sakura's hand on his mouth.

"I do…" She stated and then started feeding him like an infant. Inside, Syaoran was cherishing every moment of this.

The food was tasty but from Sakura's hands, it tasted even better. But it didn't last long because the food had to run out some time or another.

"Ano, arigatou Sakura-Hime… but I do think that you should be going now… you might get into trouble…" Syaoran said with seriousness in his tone.

"Iie. I put you into this Syaoran-kun, so I am going to stay with you for the night. I don't want you to be lonely…" Sakura said, still smiling.

"Shikashi Hime, this is not a place for you. I will be fine; you shouldn't worry about me…" (A/n Shikashi mean nevertheless)

"But I should, Syaoran-kun! And I'm not leaving…" Sakura said, now getting angry.

But Sakura wasn't the only stubborn one around.

"You should go Hime, for I will not allow myself to let you stay here!" Syaoran stated, acting very noble.

"NO! I will stay!" Sakura yelled at Syaoran. They were literally in a fighting tone now.

"Please Hime, just leave!" Syaoran said, now his voice a bit raised too. He stood up from his position and so, so did she.

"I will not move a muscle from this place… just as I please!" Sakura yelled back.

"WHY?!!!" Syaoran screamed at Sakura, now extremely angry at her. There faces were now inches apart.

Without even giving the time for Syaoran to compete his 'why' Sakura replied without thinking.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!"

"That is not a good-" Syaoran was about to deny her statement as a reflex action but then stop in his words as he started absorbing the words Sakura just said to him.

Sakura moved backwards, looking down on the ground and clutching her dress tight.

'…_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow…'_

"I love you Syaoran-kun. I had fallen deeply in love with you somewhere during my journey with you." She said, still looking at the ground.

Syaoran was yet again speechless. He was happy no doubt but more than that, confused.

"Syaoran-kun, you know I have an unfinished memory. There is one person in my memory that I don't seem to recall and am not to recall either. Well, I still can feel for him what I did before. And he was really important to me and I… I loved him. But why is it that every time I am around you I get to feel the same feeling? I have the same emotions for you as I had had for that person. And when I try to recall that person, why do I always think of you? Why is it that when I imagine that person to be you, it feels right… it feels perfect…? Why do I think that it was you who I had loved and known for all this time?" Sakura said, now looking into his eyes, as if trying to search for answers. He expression showed anxiety and want.

Syaoran, at first didn't know what to do. But then his expression softened and he gave a slight smile to the princess.

"S-Sakura-hime, I…" He was about to complete his sentence when Sakura jumped into his embrace and dug her face into his chest.

'…_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
and I don't wanna go home right now…'_

Syaoran put up his hand and started moving it in Sakura's hair. Then he moved his head down and put it on her shoulder and said, "I love you to…"

Sakura suddenly moved back and looked at him, no longer smiling or crying.

"Tell me, was it you?" Sakura asked, now awfully serious.

Syaoran just looked into her emerald eyes and smiled brighter. This was good enough an answer for Sakura to understand.

"Oh Syaoran-kun, why didn't you tell me!?" She cried, now again falling into his embrace.

Syaoran dug his face in her neck and then looked up again. He was trying to hold back his tears. By the looks of it, Syaoran's legs were starting to give out. He held Sakura's back and started sinking down towards the floor. Sakura instinctively sunk with him and then from his embrace, looked up at his face.

"I was not allowed to. If you found out by anyone other than yourself, the pact that we made with Jigen no Majou would've been broken. Who knows what would've happened. I wasn't ready to take the risk so I kept my word." Syaoran stated, now looking at the princess in his arms.

Sakura didn't want to reply. She didn't want to change anything now that it had happened. She was feeling fountains of happiness spray inside of her. Her eyes started crying tears of joy as she smiled at her one true love.

'…_And all I could taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life…'_

Syaoran just looked at her, putting his hand and cupping her cheek. Then he wiped off her tears by his thumb and just kept on looking into her eyes. He knew she was a princess and he was a commoner but he had already given up fighting it. He loved her and the fact of the matter it, he wanted to stay this way forever. He didn't want the night to end. He didn't want the moonlight on his princess to dim out. He didn't want the feel of holding his precious love in his arms to ever end. He could give anything to freeze just that one moment just to keep looking at her.

'…_And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight…'_

Sakura was now sitting in Syaoran's lap, her pink silk robe rubbing next to his black pants. Every curve of her body was in some way intact with Syaoran's. And every time Syaoran would rub his hands across Sakura's bare arms (remember she had pulled up her sleeves) she would feel chills running down her whole body. He could feel her shiver slightly by his touch. Her back was resting on Syaoran's chest and so was her head. Both of Syaoran's arms were around the petite girl protectively and his head, resting at the back wall.

'…_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am…'_

"This wasn't really how I imagined it, Syaoran-kun" Sakura said, managing to blush and giggle at the same time.

"And why is that?" Syaoran asked, now in a teasing voice.

"I always pictured my confession to be under an open sky, and all around me would be sakura trees or plum blossoms. It would be night time and the stars would be twinkling down on us… some picturesque scene like that…" Sakura said, now looking at the dungeon walls around her.

"Yet we managed to lay here on an abandoned dungeon floor, with a rotting smell around us and me, bound to shackles…" Syaoran said, laughing at the scene.

"But as long as I'm with you, there is no difference to me. I am just as happy…" Sakura said, now closing her eyes.

"So am I, hime, so am I…" Syaoran said, stroking her arms soothingly.

Sakura suddenly shot up and broke free from his arms.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"Hime? What do you mean by hime? From now onwards you will call me Sakura and I will call you Syaoran…" Sakura stated, sticking her nose up in displeasure.

Syaoran suddenly sighed a sigh of surrender and nodded.

"Good Syaoran!" Sakura said, getting back into Syaoran's arms.

Sakura was tired. She was beat and sleepy. She slowly started drifting to her own dream world.

"Oyasumi… little puppy…" Sakura said, half asleep already.

Syaoran looked at her and giggled.

"Oyasumi… _my _hime…" Syaoran said before closing his eyes and dozing off to dream more of his princess.

'…_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------

**HA! Enough fluff for you people and see how long this chapter was and I made this thing in this chappie to not make them kiss. I mean every story I have read, the two always kiss on confession time. I will change that… so wait for it…**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Syaoran and the tender escape?

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 12: Syaoran and the Tedious Escape**_

**WOOHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…**

**Summary: Syaoran escapes… get the hint people… if you still don't then you are as dense as Sakura is in Card Captor Sakura!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

The first beam from the sun hit Syaoran's eyes and he pulled them open. Was it a dream?

He at once looked down to make sure that his princess was still safe and in his arms. Then he smiled at her and looked out the broken window pane. He could feel Sakura's chest go up and down next his by her breathing. He could hear her heart beat into his. He could feel the warmth of her body reach his.

His legs unconsciously moved, disturbing the slumbering princess.

Sakura squinted her eyes and then opened them slowly. The sun was hurting her eyes a bit.

The she looked up to see a young man holding her in his arms and smiling down on her. She had never noticed how handsome Syaoran had become. With the golden sunlight falling on Syaoran's face and his hair glowing in the light, he looked like a Greek god. His eyes sparkled purity and loyalty, but most of all, they held love for her.

She was so mesmerized by his charm that she completely forgot about his imprisonment.

She suddenly realized the time and shot up from her position and stood straight up on her legs. Syaoran looked up at her and then helped himself up. Sakura walked towards the back walls of the dungeon and examined the shackles' ends. Then she poured a slight amount of oil on them from the food she had given to Syaoran last night. They were hooks which had been cut very loose. With a little force, the shackle chain could be easily removed from the hooks.

She pulled them hard but they didn't release. The Syaoran himself pulled on them and with a slight sound, the chains set free. They fell on the ground with a metallic sound and wriggled.

"Thank you." Syaoran said.

"We must hurry, there is no time!" Sakura said, rushing towards one side of the dungeon.

It was the far end. Syaoran followed her quietly. She stood next to the wall and started looking down on the ground.

"I have searched for exits but these walls are permanent…" Syaoran said sighing in distress.

"I am not looking for the wall…" Sakura said, finally sitting on the ground and pulling out a stone from the ground.

There Syaoran could see a door handle. He instantly sat down and started pulling out the stones one by one.

"Father used to tell me of these when I was young. He used to say that sometimes, wrong people might end up in their own prisons so there is always a safety route made which is only known to the direct royal family… only me, Nii-san, Okaa-san and Yukito-san knew about this…" Sakura said, letting Syaoran pull out the stones.

Syaoran could now see a complete trap door. Sakura pulled it open and dust flew everywhere.

Syaoran gestured Sakura to stay back and let him go first for safety precautions. Sakura nodded and watched as Syaoran jump into the darkness of the ground.

It wasn't very deep, but Syaoran was completely covered by darkness. Then he reached out his hands for Sakura. He held Sakura's tiny waist and picked her up then let her down. Syaoran then let go of her waist and dig his hand in his pocket.

Out came a matchbox. He lit a match and looked around. By the help of the slight light, Sakura walked towards the narrow walls and pulled out a candle. Syaoran lit the candle and then closed the trap door behind him.

"Where does this lead to?" Syaoran asked, following Sakura.

"To the far west of the kingdom." Sakura said, bending slightly because they were taller than the height of the narrow path.

The walls were made of stone and wood. Syaoran's calculations told him that this was as old at the castle itself. It was part of the construction project.

They kept on walking for fifteen minutes until Sakura saw footsteps. Surprisingly, there were footsteps but the roof above them wasn't rising. The area just got smaller and smaller until a dead end. She bent down into a crawling position and reached the dead end. Then she firmly held an handle on top of her and pulled. It was still not opening. But then she felt a hand covers her.

Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's and waited. Sakura looked at him, surprised, but then blushed and smiled as he smiled back. Then they both pushed hard until they had lot and lots of sand falling right on top of them.

The sand stopped and then first one to straighten up was Sakura. Then Syaoran stood next to her and pulled himself out of the worm hole. He then helped Sakura up and looked around.

The area was near the kingdom except that the view was blocked by a huge sand dune. 'It must have been purposely built behind a sand dune so that no one can spot the prisoners from the kingdom,' Thought Syaoran.

"I must be going now because I know Solomon must be looking for me." Sakura said, turning to Syaoran.

Syaoran walked closer to Sakura and cupped both his hands around her face.

"Take care of yourself, my Sakura." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded and hugged him tight.

"I will come to see you soon Syaoran, I promise." She said. Then she backed away from him and jumped into the trench. Sakura turned to the other side as Syaoran started walking away. Yet suddenly she felt the urge to be with him. She was just not ready to leave him.

And Syaoran felt the same thing. They both turned at the same time towards each other and Syaoran noticed the yearning in Sakura's eyes. He ran to her and pulled her out of the trench, flinging her in the air. Sakura shrieked and then laughed out loud as she felt the warm air hit her face.

Then Syaoran let her down and looked into her eyes, still holding her by the waist. Sakura looked back, now her smile slowly vanishing.

Syaoran closed his eyes as he felt her come into his arms. He felt his lips reach down to hers. And as they kissed, both of them felt shivers of delight go through their bodies. For a minute he became aware of the fact that he never kissed before, never like this. There was a closeness to it that was both tender and eager. He felt her body press against his and that becoming a part of the kiss. He held her tight in his arms and is hands felt the slender shape of her waist. His lips moved against her lips as they shared secrets no one could ever understand.

Sakura could feel Syaoran's hand move slowly on her waist and so she could also feel the cold shackles around them. But she wasn't worried, she was in bliss.

No one can count how long the kiss lasted but they didn't care. The kiss was perfect to them. But all good things must come to an end so they broke apart only for air. Syaoran bent down to kiss Sakura's neck and then look back into her eyes.

No words were spoken. It was as if they had both felt each other's urge to come back into their arms and kiss. Now Sakura was ready to leave and so was Syaoran.

Now Sakura was complete, giving her first kiss to the one person she loved.

They both slowly moved apart until only their hands were touching and then, nothing. She jumped in and pulled the door shut behind her. Syaoran just kept on looking at the trap door for a while until he finally turned and started walking towards the kingdom vicinity, thinking only of how wonderful and miraculous that one kiss had been. Her lips tasted like cherry to him and her scent of cherry blossom, stuck in his mind. There was a constant smile on his face as he walked, the chains extending from his hand wriggling in the sand, making small tracks but then vanishing by the blowing wind.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this was short but I like it anyways… at least there's a kiss people…!!!  
**

**Review! I'll update sooner!**


	14. Henshinsama! You rock!

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 13: Henshin-sama, You Rock**_

**Hmm… well he escaped! Lets see what he's planning to do now!?!**

**Disclaimer: All the fancy words used in this story are mine…**

**Summary: Henshin-sama!!**

---------------------------

It was very dark and slightly damp even though the tunnel was underneath a desert. There was eerie stench around the whole area and there were light noises of small reptiles and scorpions running about here and there. But Sakura didn't care. She wasn't looking around at the scorpions and lizards because she was too busy thinking about him. Thinking about him and the kiss she gave away.

Her stomach had butterflies in it and her mind was spinning like a tornado in excitement and wonder.

She kept on walking, a smile painted on her pale face and her hair, filled with the sand that had fallen on top of them when they opened the trap door.

She could finally see a dead end and so ran to it and pushed the door open. The she looked up and tried her best to get out. She put up her arms and tried to pull herself up. 'If only Syaoran was here, he would've just carried me up…' Sakura thought and then sighed.

She put as much force as her small body had in her arms and tried up. Her arms were shaking and her fingers, hurting. She finally pulled herself up by moving her feet in the air uncontrollably ad then rested for a while, sighing in relief. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed the emptiness of the dungeon.

No one was there. There was a complete silence for a while and then Sakura shut the door behind her and started putting back all the stones on top of the door.

When she was done with it, she brushed off the sand on her dress and then she noticed how dirty her shoes had become. She brushed off some of the sand by kicking her foot lightly to the wall and then quietly picked up the food tray that she had brought for Syaoran.

Then she walked to the door and pulled it open slowly, sticking her head out first to see if anyone was there.

There was no sign of any life form there so she tip-toed across the many cellar doors in the dirty antechamber and then reached a small door.

"Now, I need to be extremely cautious because the sun has come up…" Sakura said to herself, now filled with fervor and eagerness. She pulled the door open as gently as she could, made a serious face and then went out into the porch type thing of the whole dungeon vicinity.

She looked towards the guards at the front gate who were laughing about themselves. She felt disgusted by the sound of their hideous laughter. She made a mad face and then looked to the guards standing at the back of the castle.

"EH!" She whispered to herself in shock as she noticed what was happening.

The huge guard had his back resting of the back wall and was sleeping while standing. His helmet was on his eyes and his arms crossed around his chest.

It was a sight for Sakura as she tried controlling her laugh. She put a hand on her mouth and then looked up at the top of the castle walls. There were men patrolling that walls as well so she ad to have perfect timing. When she saw he chance of escape, she ran as fast as she could to the castle wall with a small door in it.

It was a hundred meters far, the door. And she ran, she made sure that the plates in the tray didn't make much noises and she also had to take care of her long dress which flying up and down by her fast running.

But she made it. She made it to the door and opened it hurriedly, running and shutting the door behind her. Then she rested her back to the door and smiled, still panting by all the running.

"Who is it?" Said a melodious low voice. It felt much like the man was singing.

"It's me Henshin-sama…" Sakura called out, now walking to the chef.

Henshin was a fat jolly man who always had a smile on his face. He had a huge mustache and a small French beard. His eyes always seemed close due to continuous smiling and he always had a white apron around his bulging belly. He had little amount of red hair and his left hand was slightly burnt from the cooking.

"Oh Hime-sama… did our little Syaoran-kun like the food?" He asked eagerly.

"Hai… very much!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"GREAT!" He shouted out loud. "Ano, did our little hime have enough courage to tell him this time about her true feelings…?" He said in a low, smirking tone.

Sakura blushed furiously at the comment. From Sakura's side, Henshin chef knew technically all about Syaoran because since a young age she had been making Henshin make food for Syaoran when he used to come back from the excavations. Henshin himself adored both Sakura and Syaoran's innocence and love.

"H-Hai…" Sakura said, now becoming bold in her stance.

"So…" He said, wanting Sakura to continue.

Sakura put the tray on a counter and started dancing on her feet, moving towards Henshin.

Then she grabbed his hands and pulled him into a dance.

"Oh Henshin-sama, he loves me too. It was the most amazing night of my life!" Sakura exclaimed, dreaming about Syaoran.

"Hoho!" Henshin exclaimed, now slightly dancing with the princess. Then he raised his eyebrow at her at the thought of 'night'.

Sakura looked at him and immediately understood what he was implying.

"NO! Henshin-sama, how could you possibly!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything Hime-sama; I just thought you two had always been so cute together!" Henshin said, now smiling.

While dancing, Sakura started looking at the ceiling, thinking about the kiss the Syaoran gave her. His lips tasted like chocolate and there was so much love he had to give her.

"Nee, Hime-sama, you best be going. I don't want to see you in trouble!" Henshin said, now letting go of Sakura and getting busy in all his cooking.

"Aa…" She replied, running towards the end of the kitchen and grabbing her cloak which was hanging by the door.

She didn't take it further than the kitchen so that it wouldn't get dirty in the cellar. She was in no mood to arise any suspicion now.

Sakura put her cloak around her and then ran out of the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"And where have you been, pretty princess?" Asked Solomon, noticing Sakura pass by in front of him.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at him angrily. Her face showed complete hatred and anger. She had buried all of her happiness deep inside herself so that Solomon wouldn't suspect anything out of her new found happiness.

"I was with Henshin-sama, practically the only friend I have left! I swear, I will not let you do anything to him and I swear you will pay for what you have done to Syaoran… kun!" Sakura said, completing the 'kun' part because she had forgotten to say it.

"Good… nothing further you have to say…" Solomon said, smiling. He examined Sakura's condition thoroughly.

Sakura looked down at her shoes nervously. But she was glad that her cloak was long enough to cover them. Then she arrogantly walked across the hall and went up to her room.

"He isn't as bad as he seems, you know." Ray said, walking to Sakura who looking down her balcony.

Sakura turned to see him and then looked away. She didn't say anything. Ray had done nothing to displease Sakura so she had nothing against him but his father had betrayed her so she was in mood to talk about him

"I don't care…" Said Sakura, looking out at the horizon.

"You're so beautiful…" Ray said.

Sakura suddenly turned to look at Ray. She found him staring at her seductively.

"T-Thank you…" Sakura said, looking away from his disturbing gaze. She suddenly felt unsafe around him but because she didn't want to offend him, she didn't say anything, just turned to look back at the horizon.

Ray reached out his hand, brushed away bangs from her face then instantly walked out the room in his casual manner.

Sakura's heartbeat was faster than just normal. She was scared and unsure.

'What did he mean?' Sakura thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmmm… what did he mean?? Find out in the next chapter of the amazing Adventures of Bill and Ted… no… oops… again! The Amazing Adventures of Sakura and Syaoran!**

**Review!**


	15. Sneaking out and Seaching for Syaokun

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 14: Sneaking Out And Searching for Syao-kun**_

**Say hello to chapter fourteen people. Now this is going good till now. Let's hope it stays that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles but I am telling you this for sure. I am not continuing this story without reviews.**

**Summary: How do you use that round ball thing?!?!?!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran held the round silver ball that Fye had given him in his hand. He tried to make it work.

'Fye-san gave this to me for communication but he didn't exactly tell me how to use it…' Syaoran thought, sighing.

He put down the ball in loss and heaved a sigh. His eyes were closed and he was sitting on his bed. He knew that soon he would be caught so he couldn't risk staying in his house for long.

He had been thinking a lot lately about the little trip that Fye had made. 'Fye-san had felt a huge power surge… maybe it had something to do with the current situation of the kingdom…' Syaoran thought to himself.

But now his doubts were turning into sureties.

He closed his eyes once more, holding the ball up and wished that Fye would be there. Suddenly he could feel the ball in his hands grow warm. He opened his eyes to find that the ball was turning golden and emitting immense amount of light.

Syaoran's eyes were blinded for a second until finally the light dies out and he could see Fye's face in the ball.

"Fye-san, can I see you by any chance…?" Syaoran asked, hesitating a bit by the fact that he was talking to a ball.

The picture of Fye in the ball showed that Fye wasn't looking at Syaoran. But suddenly the ball disappeared from Syaoran's hand and a bright light came from the thin air in front of him. He raised his hands to shield his eyes from the burning light.

It was the same light which he encountered when Fye first visited Syaoran.

"Nice to see you again Syaoran-kun!" Fye exclaimed, the mage still wearing his huge cloak and his blonde hair, half covered in the hood.

"Tell me Fye-san, can magic be manipulated from far away…?" Syaoran asked, now raising his eye brows at Fye.

"Won't you ask me to feel like home and offer me some tea?" Fye said, showing a phony disappointment on his face.

Syaoran smiled and went to get Fye some tea while Fye helped himself by putting his staff down and looking at the picture of Syaoran and his father, Fujitaka, together.

'So this is the complete picture…' Fye thought to himself as he remembered the events during their visit to the Magic Central Library.

Syaoran entered the room with some tea in a tray and put it on the table. Then he poured the steaming water in tea cups and offered milk to Fye.

"So tell me, what were you saying about long distance magic?" Fye asked intently.

"Can magic be used to kill a person from far away…?" Syaoran asked very seriously.

Fye looked at him quietly. Then he took a sip from his cup and narrowed his eye brows like he does when he notices that Kurogane was going into minute details.

"Syaoran-kun… do you believe in black magic?" Fye asked, taking another sip from the tea cup.

After the long journey that Syaoran had been on, he had believed in everything.

"But black magic is forbidden in this world…" Syaoran said.

"It's forbidden but not deceased. Anyone can get away with it… and that is what you think was the massive magic that I felt…?" Fye said.

Syaoran nodded. Fye was starting to understand where Syaoran was leading the conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't take much more of this. She was literally going insane. She was roaming to and fro within her room, trying to think of some way to meet Syaoran. Then finally she ran out to her balcony and looked down, the wind blowing fiercely around her, making her hair wave in the night air.

Sakura tried to make out what the guard down on the ground was doing. As usual he was leaning at the back wall and sleeping while still standing.

She turned to take her cloak, still wearing the long white dress, and put her cloak on. Then she reached out for the wine which was hanging next to her balcony.

She gripped it firmly, her face showing determination. It had been five days since Sakura had seen Syaoran and she was growing restless.

She put her feet on the balcony railing and then finally gave out to the wine. She was literally hanging down the balcony.

She gave a slight cry because of the sudden fear but then hushed herself up. Then she looked down at the guard. He moved slightly but then, after grunting a few times, went back to his loud snoring. Sakura sighed out of relief and then started climbing down.

Slowly and steadily, she put one foot down at a time. Then she finally reached the pillar. She bit her lip hard and then held on to the huge pillar. But before she new it, she was literally sliding down it, hugging it tight to grip her but all attempts futile. She bit her upper lip harder so that she doesn't make a sound because of her slight fall.

Finally she felt land underneath her feet and she suddenly fell hard on her back.

"ow…" Sakura whispered, closing her eyes in pain.

But then she thought of how Syaoran had gotten to her and her determination gained more strength.

She got up slowly, dusting off all the sand on her back and then started tip-toeing to the back wall.

There he was, just a few feet away, sleeping while standing. He amazed Sakura sometimes. Every time she would look out the window, he would be asleep. Some times she even wondered if he was dead standing there.

But she shrugged of the thought as she got behind his legs and went through the hole in the wall that the guard as 'supposed' to be protecting.

She bent down on her knees and started crawling. To her relief, she got out safe and unheard. Then she got up to her feet and started running to the nearest alley she came across.

It was dark and quiet. It had been quite a long time since Sakura had visited the town and it seemed so lifeless now. The houses barely had any candles burning in them and the people had deserted the streets.

Sakura walked slowly to Syaoran's house but found no one there.

'This is harder than it looks…' Sakura thought to herself as she moved on.

Suddenly she saw a huge figure pass by on her right. She looked immediately and then ran behind a wall to hide.

It was a dark and fat figure walking slowly cautiously. The figure was blackened by and cloak and his face was shadowed by the hood on top of his head. Sakura went a bit closer to look at who it was when she noticed…

"Henshin-sama…" Sakura whispered.

Henshin was looking here and there from time to time to make sure no one was following him. He was holding in his hand a huge box type thing. He finally stopped in front of a house and knocked on the door.

Sakura walked closer to the scene to get a clearer view.

A small window on the door opened and two eyes searched here and there and then looked at Henshin. Then the window was closed and the door opened. There was a very dim light seen inside but Sakura could make out that there weren't a lot of people inside the house. Then the door was quietly closed.

Sakura walked to the door, knowing that Henshin was inside, no one dangerous would be.

She knocked lightly and the put her ears to the door.

"Everyone is here, then who could that be…?" Said a voice.

Sakura called out whispering, "It's me…"

There was no reply.

Inside, Syaoran stood there a little further away from the door and Takeshi stood next to the door.

When Syaoran heard Sakura call out for the second time, he recognized the voice and suddenly told Takeshi to open the door.

Takashi opened the door to see a hooded princess standing in front of him.

"H-Hime…" Takashi said, surprised.

Sakura looked in front to find Syaoran standing directly a few meters away. A huge smiled formed on her face and she ran to Syaoran, putting her arms around his neck. Syaoran hugged her back, closing his eyes and smelling the sweet fragrance coming from her hair.

"Sakura… what are you doing here?" He asked, still holding Sakura in his arms. His voice was serious and worried.

Sakura pulled away from his embrace but still held his neck.

"I-I wanted to see you Syaoran…" Sakura said, looking towards the ground. "I'm sorry… maybe I'm not supposed to…"

Syaoran put his hand on her chin and raised her head so that she could look directly in his eyes.

"You don't need to apologize… you did nothing wrong…" said Syaoran.

Then he moved away from Sakura, letting her see the rest of the party.

And there the three stood. The tall samurai, the limp happy mage and white bun, both the latter smiling brightly while the samurai had his sword resting on his shoulders.

"Fye-san! Moko-chan! It's you…!" Sakura exclaimed, running to them and hugging Mokona and Fye out of their breaths.

--------------------------------------------------------------

My dear Fye enters! I'm soooo happy! He is soooo awesome!

Review!


	16. Some time alone under the moon

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 15: Some Time Alone Under the Moonlight**_

_**Chapter fifteen and still going strong and its all thanks to all your loving reviews! Please review after you read… I should at least know that some one read this fiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: If you don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles then why should I? Use your kidneys… do you really think I can own TRC??**_

_**Summary: The gang arrives to help out Sakura but Syaoran doesn't want to spend time with them… why? Find out… TOO MUCH FLUFF!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Fye-san, Moko-chan, Kurogane-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, holding Mokona in her hands.

"Mokona wanted to see Sakura and Syaoran so he asked Yuuko to let him go with Fye to see you… Mokona wants to help Sakura…" Mokona said, talking in his usual third person tone.

"Moko-chan… Arigatou…" Sakura said, hugging Mokona tighter.

She was so glad that the group was together again. It had been such a long time since they had all gathered like this. Actually after the journey ended, they never saw each other again until now. And this was exactly what Sakura needed to cheer up after all that was happening around the kingdom.

"I got Kuro-pii to come too… he wasn't much trouble to convince though…" Fye said, his voice as exuberant as ever, "Because deep down inside, he wanted to meet you two too…"

Kurogane glared at Fye and then growled, though he didn't object to it.

Sakura smiled and then started listening to the endless blabber of Mokona. She was about to say something to him when she saw Yukito standing at the side of the door.

"Y-Yukito-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, her face showing signs of puzzlement.

"Syaoran-kun brought me here as well as Takashi. Then we met Fye-san, Kurogane-san and Mokona. We thought it would be best to form a secret alliance to topple Solomon-ou…" Yukito said, looking at Sakura.

"A secret alliance?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"We can't just sit and watch by as our kingdom collapses in the hands of a foreigner. So we are going to fight…" An energetic Takashi said from behind.

"Takashi-san…" Sakura said, looking at Takashi.

Then she looked at Syaoran's determined face and smiled.

"Then I will only allow this if you let me help too…" Said Sakura.

"For now its best that you stay in the castle and try to find out something about Solomon's future plans… but be very cautious and I would suggest that you don't come to this house anymore… its too risky… you got lucky this time or else, people might find this place." Said Yukito, still very serious.

Sakura nodded. Then she hung her cloak at the cloak rack and got busy in serving the food that Henshin had brought for them in the huge box which he was holding.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight and most of the candles had died out. Syaoran was sitting on a chair and leaning towards the table in front of him. On one end of the room, Kurogane was sitting on the ground, holding his katana tight in his hand and sleeping. Next to him lay Fye, leaned to the wall, his staff lying next to him. His eyes were closed and he pretended to be sleeping. Mokona lay on his stomach, sleeping and snoring now and then. Henshin had already left, saying that he didn't want to arise any suspicion about going out so long.

Takashi sat on the floor on the opposite end of the room, also sleeping. Next to him was a door to a room. Sakura hadn't noticed it before but Yukito had left the main room and had escaped to that room a while ago. Sakura could read his heart and she knew that he was still grieved over Touya's death. His eyes had become so stern and emotionless. Sakura felt the anger; guilt and sorrow overcome his fragile heart. And Sakura was very distressed about it.

She was sitting a few meters away from Takashi, looking at Syaoran. She was absorbed in admiring his zeal and determination. It had been hours and Syaoran was still busy with his planning.

After examining the room, she quietly got up and walked to Syaoran. He was so indulged in his work that he didn't notice her coming. He was holding a pencil in his right hand and his left hand was holding up a paper. Lots of papers were dispersed all over the table, all having maps of different areas of the kingdom. Currently he was looking the one which had the entrance of the castle.

He wasn't sweating because of the chilly weather that a desert has at night. A single candle lay on top of some of the papers, this being the only source of light in the house.

Sakura quietly walked around Syaoran and then sat next to him, still making no sudden movement. Syaoran still didn't notice her come.

Then she turned her face to his and looked at him. Then without giving the slightest thought to it, she moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. It was a light peck but was enough to startle Syaoran. Syaoran turned his face to find Sakura looking to his. Their faces were centimeters apart. Since Sakura had come to the house, Syaoran and Sakura hadn't talked much and neither did Syaoran show any signs of love to her. But she knew his priority lay to his kingdom. So wasn't willing to disturb him until this happened unconsciously.

Then suddenly the pencil and paper in Syaoran's hands dropped and he firmly held Sakura's hand. Sakura felt his grip and was about to question him when he suddenly stood up from his chair. Then without giving her time to even think, he pulled her hand and started running towards the door.

Once there, he pulled it open and pulled Sakura out of the house with himself. Then he closed the door behind them and turned to Sakura.

Inside, they didn't notice the mage who was smirking and thinking about how adorable they were.

Sakura was giggling slightly by the short jolt but her giggle started fading away once she saw the serious expression on Syaoran's face.

"Syaoran, is everything alright?" Sakura asked worriedly. It had been five days since they had met due to tight security.

He raised his hands and held Sakura's cheeks in them. Then slowly he moved his hands into her hair and still holding that stern expression, said, "I… I've missed you so much!"

Sakura's worried eyes now softened as she let Syaoran into her embrace.

"Oh Syaoran… I've missed you too…" Sakura said, holding back her tears.

The moon was half and the light was dim. But still, it was enough for him to make out Sakura's emerald eyes and pale skin.

After parting from the hug, he suddenly picked Sakura up like a bride and started running out in the street. It was dark but Syaoran could make out where he was going.

Sakura yelped in surprise when Syaoran picked her up but then put her arms around his neck and let Syaoran take her where ever he pleased.

After a lot of running, Syaoran finally reached the same place where he used to bring Sakura when guards were after them. Then he let down Sakura and held her tiny waist in his hands.

He drew her into a soft kiss, tasting her cherry lips. Bit by bit, the kiss deepened as Syaoran pulled Sakura's back towards himself. Sakura slowly moved her hands into his hair and started playing with them. She could feel her body become weak. Then Syaoran intensified the kiss by letting his tongue enter Sakura's mouth and play with Sakura's tongue. Sakura could feel her body give in to the pleasure. It was so much so that she started moaning. She moaned slightly and, now moving her hands even more into Syaoran's messy hair.

If it wasn't for a tiny need of air to survive, they had the potential to stay in that kiss forever. But finally, unwillingly and reluctantly, Syaoran broke away from the kiss to let Sakura breathe.

After doing so, Sakura turned her back towards Syaoran and let it rest on Syaoran's chest. She could feel his hands hold her waist tight and protectively.

They both looked at the moon and smiled. Just for that moment, all their troubles, all their fears were gone. They felt nothing but devotion to each other.

Syaoran slowly sunk down to ground with Sakura and let her sit in his lap. The suddenly his gaze went to Sakura's bare neck. He couldn't stop himself and so he planted a small kiss on it. Sakura's eyes opened up wide in surprise but what ever it was, it felt good to her.

When Syaoran noticed that Sakura showed no signs of irritation or hesitation, he kissed her neck again. And again, and again. Sakura now held out her hand at her back and rested her palm on Syaoran's head. Then she gave a little nudge to it just to indicate to Syaoran to keep continuing.

Syaoran slowly put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and could feel the dress collars come in the way. He gently let her collar slip down to her forearms until he could feel her whole neck and shoulders were bare. Then he started suckling on her neckline, slowly slipping his lips to her shoulders.

Waves of pleasure went through Sakura as she felt Syaoran's lips wander on her neck. Her eyes were closed out of delight and she could hear him moan a bit. Her whole body was heating up and she could feel herself purring like a kitten would when she is being caressed.

When Syaoran was kissing one side of her neck, he put his warm hands on the other side of her neck and soothingly massaged her shoulder and slightly bare back.

Then finally Sakura let her hand slip away from Syaoran's head and Syaoran knew that he had to stop one time or another. He slowly moved his face away from Sakura's neck and tenderly pulled up her collar. Eyes still closed, Sakura whispered, "Thank you Syaoran…"

Syaoran smiled to himself and gently whispered in her ear, "Your always welcome _my_ little seraph…"

Then they both lie there all night and died. End of story!

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay no… I am just kidding… the story is just beginning my people…**_

_**Hope you liked this fluff… its hard to right fluff man! I mean. You need so much explanation to do. But anyway… REVIEW!**_


	17. Ray talks to Sakura

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 6: Ray Talks to Sakura**_

_**Chapter 16: Making of the chapter/ episode**_

_**Sakura: blushes**_

_**  
Syaoran: walks up to Sakura and holds her from the back. Then he slowly kisses her neck once**_

_**Sakura: Was that previous scene necessary, Ame? Blushing**_

_**Ame: YES! It was so cute… and it would've been cuter if it had less retakes! flames in eyes**_

_**Sakura and Syaoran giggle**_

_**Syaoran: You couldn't blame us, we were just a little nervous. I mean so many people would be watching/reading while we "make out"… it's embarrassing! We have no privacy.**_

_**Ame: Jee and I told you to become really cool, famous, cute anime characters. Sue Clamp people for that… I'm just manipulating your characters.**_

_**Syaoran and Sakura narrow eyes while bewildered by how weird Ame can be…**_

_**Sakura: Anyways, on with the next scene!**_

_**Ame: Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles and life is cruel! But Sakura, I do own those shoes that you are wearing! points at Sakura**_

_**Sakura pouts out her tongue**_

_**Sakura: Well then get a new pair! They are mine now!**_

_**Ame just glares at her**_

_**Let's start now! Take your positions!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura… Sakura… wake up love. Its time for you to go…" Syaoran whispered to a sleeping Sakura. He was gently shaking Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura opened her eyes to see that the sun hadn't risen as yet.

"Just a little while longer…" Sakura moaned, rubbing her back to Syaoran.

Syaoran just smiled and watched the sunrise. Sakura opened her eyes to see brilliant shades of crimson and yellow beam in front of her. She suddenly shrieked at the sight.

"OH SYAORAN! It's magnificent…" She said, catching her breath.

"Not as much as you are, love…" Syaoran whispered seductively in her ear.

Sakura blushed 207 different shades of crimson which were brighter than the sun rise and thought to herself, 'I didn't know you were this naughty Syaoran-kun…'

"You should go now Sakura… or else you'll get into trouble!" Syaoran said, now becoming serious.

"But I don't want to leave your side Syaoran…" Sakura whined.

"You're not leaving my side so don't you worry about me. You will always stay in my heart…" Syaoran whispered as he looked further onto the sunrise.

Sakura just gave a sudden peck on his cheek and got up from his lap and started running off. But before she could go any further, she stopped when she noticed that Syaoran had grabbed her skirt.

"S-Syaoran, I'll be late…" Sakura said, turning to him and blushing.

Syaoran, still holding an edge of her skirt, got up from his position and walked to Sakura. Sakura looked down on the ground and blushed heavily.

Syaoran just approached her and gave a light kiss on her cheek and let go her skirt. Sakura, noticing he had let go of the skirt, suddenly turned away and started running. But deep down, she gave a bright smile and flushed.

'I don't get her… she blushes in the morning and doesn't at night…?' Syaoran thought to himself as he chuckled at his princess' silliness.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going Sakura?" Said a loud voice. The tone of the voice was slow and mocking.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Solomon.

"I just came out from a walk with those who you didn't yet put in jail!" Sakura mocked at him.

"I just got word that your little mud friend had escaped a few days back…" Solomon scowled.

Sakura suddenly pretended to brighten up at the news.

"REALLY!?!?!?!" She exclaimed.

Since she had helped Syaoran escape, she showed no signs of difference in attitude towards the king so that he doesn't suspect her of the escape.

"Feh… don't worry! We'll find him… and you listen to me!" Solomon said, now walking near to Sakura.

"Next time you try to escape from this castle, I will wipe out ever pathway, tear down every house and slaughter every single innocent civilian until I find you, you hear?!" He screamed at her.

Sakura slowly grew tense and just walked away, her body shaking with fear. No matter how hard she tried to pretend to be strong by scowling and mocking the king, she just didn't have enough to stand what was going on.

She just ran up to her room and closed the door behind her. 'Why does he have to be so scary?' She thought to herself, as she walked to her balcony.

Her clothes had become dirty by all the sitting on the ground and her hair was all messy like Syaoran's is normally.

The balcony seemed empty from the looks of it so Sakura walked towards it. Then she put her arms on the railing and leaned towards it and started swaying back and forth. All she could think about was Syaoran. All that consumed her mind was his words, his love, his kiss and her passion towards him.

She closed her eyes and when her trail of thoughts was about to go reach back at the previous night, she was disturbed by some footsteps.

"Sakura-san, where had you been? I was worried terribly about you?" Asked a voice from behind.

Sakura looked back and then gave a slight smile.

"I just needed some time to myself last night. It was getting very stuffy inside so I ventured out a bit. No need to worry about me, I have roamed these streets all my life!" Sakura said, regaining her happiness.

Ray eased up and smiled and stood next to her, also kneeling towards the railing.

Then he said, "Sakura-san, I just want you to know that what ever my father does is not what I would do if I were in his position."

Sakura looked at him in surprise. Why did he bring this topic up?

Sakura looked back at the horizon and didn't say a word to it.

"Sakura-san, I wish only for you to be happy. No more. Your smile always cheers me up, you know?" He said, looking towards her

(A/n Smooth talk Ray… very smooth! Who wouldn't fall for such a pretty mouth?)

Sakura looked at him, her bangs floating in the air. Her emerald eyes shined and her skin glowed.

"T-Thank you Ray-sama…" Sakura said, blushing slightly.

Suddenly the thought came to her. 'Is he flirting with me…?' But then she thought of it harder and shrugged off the feeling, thinking that friends do compliment each other like this. 'Didn't Fye-san always compliment me like this…?' She relaxed herself and turned to the scenery on the opposite end.

"Sakura-san, I was wishing for you to call me Ray from now on. We have been together for so long and I wish that as good friends, I could get to call you Sakura too…" Ray asked kindly.

Sakura gazed a bit at him and then moved her head from left to right to display a 'no'.

"Ray-san, if you wish to call me Sakura, you don't need to ask me. But I just don't feel comfortable calling people by their names… it's just my silly habit. Please don't mind me…" Sakura pleaded. Inside herself, she knew she was lying. She called Syaoran by his name so why not him? But somehow she just didn't feel right calling Ray without a honorific.

Ray became a little uneasy.

"Ray-san, remember those friends that I told you about, Fye-san, Kurogane-san and Moko-chan? Well they are closest people to me and yet I don't call them by their first names. So it's just how I was brought up. I can't help myself…" Sakura stated, her acting, convincingly true.

Ray relaxed and then looked back.

"It's okay Sakura. I don't mind at all…"

Sakura just smiled apologetically and stood there.

"Ray-san, I had completely misjudged you in the beginning…" Sakura whispered.

"You'll be surprised how often I get that… so don't worry about it!" Ray laughed.

Sakura giggled and let go of the formal attitude.

"Hime, the breakfast is ready…" Said a maid, while knocking on the door.

"Hai…" Sakura replied, turning towards the door.

"Ladies first…" Ray pointed.

Sakura nodded and walked past the door and downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So here is what we can do…" Syaoran was about to say something when suddenly he was cut off by a Mokona jumping on his head.

"Where did you run off with Sakura, Syaoran!" Mokona asked, jumping up and down on his head.

Syaoran blushed furiously and looked away, smiling nervously.

"Mokona, those are personal questions…" Fye giggled, mocking Syaoran.

"Syaoran and Sakura, lovey dovies! Syaoran and Sakura sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a carriage!" Mokona sand aloud.

Syaoran blushed even more furiously if it was even possible.

Then Kurogane became Syaoran's savior by getting hold of Mokona from his ears and glaring at it.

"AAAH! Kuro-wan is going to eat me!!" Mokona screamed.

"Were you the one who poured a BUCKET of water on me this morning!?!?" Kurogane asked Mokona.

Mokona giggled nervously and looked away, "I wasn't the only one…"

And they got busy in their routine arguments.

"Nee Syaoran-kun, you finally opened up to Sakura-chan! It's great!" Fye cheered Syaoran.

Syaoran turned to Fye and nodded. He was glad he did.

"I give up! The castle is guarded to well and the soldiers are increasing day by day… I don't see how Sakura escaped without getting caught!" Syaoran sighed in disappointment.

"Syaoran-kun, there more ways of toppling a kingdom than just fighting… we can first take more peaceful measures!" Fye exclaimed in his jolly.

"…like a non-cooperative movement…?" Syaoran asked Fye.

Then a huge smiled peered on Syaoran's face.

"Of course, with the people pressure, he will be forced to either comply with our demands or give the throne up. Both are worth while!" Syaoran said.

"What? No fighting… no kicking ass?" Kurogane asked, his eyes reflecting restlessness.

"No Kuro-san, but if those measures don't work, then we'll fight!" Fye said.

Kurogane grumbled and starting fighting with Mokona again to take out his frustration.

Syaoran then started making notes on how to start.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I used to be so furious when my father used to come in the room and say, 'SON! I've found the perfect bride for you!'" Ray said, laughing out loud.

Sakura was also laughing whole-hearted while she enjoyed her breakfast.

"Thank goodness, Touya-nii-san always hated boys. He never even thought near marriage!" Sakura sighed.

"Your brother? You were very close to him?" Ray asked now in a somber mood.

Sakura nodded, "We never really agreed with me but I knew that he just wanted what was best for me. Especially when it came to Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said.

Ray suddenly became tense at the name. Sakura, on the other hand, suddenly started smiling at the taking of his name.

"Anyways, so we have these really beautiful Sakura trees in our kingdom… one day I'll take you there and show you! They are very pretty…" Ray said, changing the topic.

Sakura nodded and got busy with her breakfast.

Suddenly the door opened and a maid came in.

"Sakura-hime, ou-sama wants to see you…"

Sakura nodded and left her food right there.

'Father, just get this over with this!' Ray thought restlessly.

"Sakura, come in." Solomon said.

"You called?" Sakura said without emotions.

"Yes, please sit down." He gestured.

Sakura sat down next to the king's throne and looked ahead.

"What do you think of Ray?" Solomon asked intently.

Sakura was caught back by the question.

"He is nice. He's a very caring gentleman and a good friend…" Sakura replied with uncertainty.

"Good! Then the marriage preparations will start in a week!" Solomon exclaimed happily.

Sakura's eyes shot wide open and she got up from her seat.

"Marriage?!?!" Sakura yelled unconsciously.

"Of course, you think he is a fine man! Good match!?" Solomon replied.

"B-But he's only my friend, no more. Please don't do this…" Sakura pleaded. 'My dream is to marry Syaoran one day, not Ray…' Sakura's mind screamed in itself.

"Friendship leads to a better marriage…" Solomon said, "No further discussions! This is final!"

"B-But…" Sakura was about to say something when she broke into tears. Solomon just stood up and left the throne room, leaving behind a breaking down Sakura.

"No…" Sakura whimpered on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**You didn't need to be so nice to Ray you know Sakura!?! But anyways, in the next chapter Sakura will talk to Ray about this. Maybe he'll understand that she loves somebody else…? Who knows… just wait to find out!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	18. Marriage and Strike

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 17: Marriage and Strike**_

_**Sakura and marriage to RAY!! NO!!!**_

_**Well let's see what kind of cake my mind bakes!**_

_**Making:**_

_**Sakura: Ray-san, I didn't know you were such a good actor.**_

_**Ray: I know, I told you I have many hidden talents. taps himself on the shoulder**_

_**Sakura giggles**_

_**Syaoran fumes up**_

_**Syaoran: He is just a show off! A show off pretty boy! Sticks up his nose**_

_**Sakura: Syaoran, you shouldn't be this negative.**_

_**Syaoran: FEH!**_

_**Ame: Sweat drops Anyhow! Let's just take our positions and get this over with!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"RAY-SAN!! Ray-san, where are you?" Sakura whispered to herself, as she ran through the right wing of the castle.

Suddenly, without looking, she bumped in Ray.

"Sakura-san, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" Ray said, holding her hand.

Sakura kept on crying. Ray put his hand around her and took her outside in the sand.

"Ray-san… sniffs Solomon-ou wants me to marry you…" She whimpered.

"WHAT!?" Ray exclaimed, "But he didn't even ask me…"

"Please Ray-san, talk to him about this. We are friends, and good friends." Sakura cried.

"Sakura, I'll talk to him. But what do you have against this marriage?" Ray asked intently.

"I-It's not that I don't like you. It's just that I love some one else…" She said.

Ray suddenly became uptight and asked, "Who?"

"S-Syaoran…" Sakura replied, a smile forming on her face, "You understand? I love him just so much!"

Ray looked seriously at the princess and walked away.

"Ray-san…" Sakura whispered, stretching out her hand as Ray walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Father, you did your part. Now it's my time to act…" Ray said, shadow covering his face.

Solomon nodded and both started laughing out their guts.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran called a "non-cooperative meeting" later on, after discussing the people who were to join the movement.

It was in the same house, at night with only a few candles burning on the edges of the room. Fye and Kurogane sat in between the crowd of people while they chatted with them. Syaoran had basically called all the ex-guards and soldiers of the Kingdom who were enraged by their call-off. Some women maids also attended the meeting to show that women had also held some representation in the resentment towards the king.

They all sat in files in the room while Mokona was outside, watching for any signs of King's agents.

Syaoran started, "My dear friends and fellow population. We have exempted from our jobs and have been ridiculed by this man names Solomon. After the passing of our beloved King Touya, there has been nothing but unfairness towards our people."

Every muttered to each other and nods could be seen.

"We have been deprived of our rights and we still have to pay heavy taxes. The poor men and women who work can't even fulfill their needs because they have to give taxes. The whole Kingdom has become unstable and it is time that we fight back!" Syaoran stated.

"I didn't that kid could give such a speech…" Kurogane whispered to Fye.

"After all, Syaoran is very strong when it comes to his people and Sakura-chan…" Fye smiled.

Everybody in the room agreed and then the conference started. Syaoran, with the others, discussed the objectives of their movement. To make this movement successful, the entire kingdom needed a common objective. They made a plan of reforms which were unanimously passed by the whole meeting body.

It stated:

The taxes levied on the kingdom will be reduced.

The Kingdom Assembly will be constituted of members elected by the people themselves.

Those have lost their jobs to the kingdom; they will be given options of new jobs.

The intensity of the punishment given will be according to the level of offence.

There will be a ban on the kingdom soldiers for killing openly.

The public representatives will be allowed to present the views and different proposals to the king without any hesitation or resistance by the guards.

The Kingdom agents will not interfere with the private matters of different households.

These proposals were set aside and then two representatives were selected by Syaoran who would take this plan to the king.

The next day, the plan was taken to the king but after reading the plan, the king plainly declined the proposals. He was enraged by what the public was demanding. He tore the paper into tiny pieces and laughed at the representatives. They were then thrown out of the castle.

This meant that it was time to take strict measures against the King. Syaoran and Takashi secretly called all able citizens on the kingdom to come out and protest together. All agreed and so all citizens came out on the streets, holding banners and signs stating that the Rule of Suppression should stop.

The protest continued for many days, with no particular results. Then the people proposed a boycott with all Wind Country goods and tax payment to the kingdom treasury.

Here were continuous hunger strikes but the processions were peaceful.

On the other side of the Castle walls, a young princess was facing her own difficulties.

"Ray-san, please I insist that you persuade your father to change is say. I will not go through this and I hope that you won't either. : Sakura pleaded.

Ray opened his mouth to say something when they both heard chants from downstairs.

Sakura ran to the front balcony and looked down. There it was, the largest kingdom gathering she had ever seen. This many people didn't even come when the king was addressing to the kingdom. Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"So they are still not giving up?" Ray muttered.

"Well I will whole heartedly support them. These are my people and I care about-" She was about to start her patriotic speech when her eyes laid on the front row of the procession.

"S-Syaoran…" She whispered, looking at the brunette while he raised his hand in protest.

"SYAORAN!!!!" She screamed from on top of the balcony while she waved her hand furiously.

Syaoran heard his beloved's voice and he looked up to her. He smiled, his eyes holding love in them only for her. But then his eyes fell on the figure standing next to Sakura. It was that prince.

"Ray…" He muttered, making a very unhappy face.

But then he saw Sakura wave again and he lightened his mood. He was just glad that she was safe, happy and thinking of him. He just needed to look at her smile to take his mind off of all the current matters.

Sakura on the other hand, was missing Syaoran like anything. But she was obedient to him as he had told her to not visit him that much. But deep down, it hurt her to spend even a second without him. But she knew now that he would be thinking of her as much as she was of him. She was content with that feeling.

Ray glared at Syaoran in jealousy (like Chaos does) and kept watching the procession. Suddenly he grabbed hold of Sakura's arms and dragged her to her room.

"Ray-san, what is the matter?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I talked to father about the cancellation of the wedding; he said that he would make up his decision after these processions end." He replied.

Sakura smiled and gave him a quick hug, "Thank you. You are a dear friend."

Ray was surprised at first but then smiled, inwardly smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"It has been 7 days since these processions have started your highness and we have input in our treasury…" The king's new royal advisor said.

"Get me Scar!" Solomon demanded, while sipping wine from his mug.

Solomon had started wearing Touya's cape but fortunately for Touya, Touya's suits and dresses didn't fit him due to Solomon's bulging belly. Solomon had a big mustache and he was half bald. His height was 5 feet 10" and he was quite a huge man to look at.

Scar was sent in. Scar was the army general of Wind Country. He was wearing a slightly different armor from the rest, with lots of medals on it. His helmet was made of gold instead of silver.

"I want this stopped! Who is leading this?" Solomon asked.

"Sir, apparently it's a band of four out of them, three foreigners. The main leader is that boy you tossed in the dungeons." Scar replied. Scar had a huge scar on his left eye which is wear he got his name from.

"UGH! I knew no good would come out of letting him go. I want this stopped! Show them power Scar!" Solomon grumbled.

Scar smirked and left the throne room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurogane-san, please go to that side! We need to over some these soldiers!" Syaoran yelled in all the commotion.

Kurogane was blocking a guard's sword by his katana. All of the soldiers were well trained and strong.

It was a massacre. The guards had come in a sweep and slashed anything in their way. They didn't even let women or children escape. The streets were covered in blood. The sand had become moist with the blood. People were running from here to there, trying to escape the killings. Unarmed civilians were being cut mercilessly.

Everything that came in Scar's path was destroyed. Those people who were not killed were taken prisoners and sentences to life-time imprisonment.

This had been the worst day in the history of the Clow Kingdom. All stood outside in the scorching sun because they were being forced to listen to the King's speech.

"You will not try to over-come me, and neither will you try to manipulate me. I am superior and my authority is best. Next time such an atrocity happens, I promise you I will not be this kind…" Solomon addressed with full arrogance and might. His voice echoed through the kingdom and on to the scorching sand beyond.

Sakura stood next to him, holding on to a pillar so that she didn't fall over. She was weak and completely over-taken by disgust. She still hadn't fully recovered from the things she had seen last night. Her eyes were droopy due to lack of sleep and her legs were giving out. She was about to give out when she turned and ran to her room.

Syaoran looked up from in between the crowds at Sakura and after seeing her expression, wanted nothing else but to hold her and console her.

While the King addressed, Syaoran took the moment when all the guards were paying attention to the King and snuck to the back of the castle.

He jumped over the wall to find a guard sleeping while he was standing. Syaoran shrugged and ran cautiously towards the giant pillar.

He made his way up to the wines and then started climbing them. He reached out his hand to the railing and then pulled himself up like he had done the last time. Sakura was lying on her bed, sobbing loudly.

Her face was dug in her pillow and her skirt was dispersed all across the bed.

Syaoran first approached her main door and locked it so that no one came in. Then he walked towards her quietly and sat on her bed. He was wearing his usual black and green. He put off his gloves and then caressed Sakura's back.

Sakura raised her head in surprise and looked at Syaoran. Her eyes were red and wet. Her pillow was soggy and there were tear marks all over her face.

Syaoran looked at her anxiously, then put his arms around her and pulled her towards his embrace. Sakura didn't hesitate. She jumped into his embrace and cried even more. Syaoran could feel that she was slightly feverish.

Syaoran didn't say anything; he just stroked her back and let her cry. Sakura got back to wipe off her tears when she noticed a huge bandage on Syaoran's arms and a small cut on the side of Syaoran's neck.

"Syaoran, you're hurt!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly.

Syaoran didn't look at his wounds. He just stared at the princess in guilt.

"I'm fine. Fye-san tended to it. You need not worry Sakura. It should be I who should be worried about you…" Syaoran said.

"Were there many deaths last night…?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran didn't want to lie to the princess and so he replied, "40 were killed and 80 are taken prisoners…"

For a small kingdom like Clow, it was a great number. Now Sakura didn't know what problem to think about first.

"But it's going to be fine. Believe m, I will not rest until I remove Solomon from the throne…" Syaoran said, full of determination.

"S-Syaoran, I need to tell you something…" Sakura said, now stopping herself from sobbing.

Syaoran listened intently.

"Solomon-ou wants me… wants me to…" Sakura didn't know how to put it.

"It's okay, you can tell me…" Syaoran relieved her.

"Solomon-ou wants me to marry Prince Ray…" She said, looking at her hands and fiddling with them.

Syaoran remained quiet. He didn't look at Sakura, instead just kept looking at the wall in front of him.

"Syaoran, what should I do!? I don't want to marry him Syaoran, I don't want to marry him!" Sakura yelled as she suddenly jumped back into Syaoran embrace. She hugged him even tighter than before.

Syaoran put his hands lightly on her back but still didn't say a word. Sakura looked up at him and said, "I can't live without you! I don't want to live without you! I can even run away with you if you want!"

"Sshhh… it's okay. We'll do something. You don't need to marry Ray if you don't please…" Syaoran said, now consoling Sakura.

But just at the mere thought of seeing _his_ princess marry someone else ruined him.

"Sakura… I love you…" Syaoran whispered in her ear.

Sakura looked up at him and Syaoran wiped of her tears.

"I love you too Syaoran, more than anything or anyone in this world!" Sakura exclaimed as she go nearer to his face.

And before she knew it, they were both caught in a kiss. It wasn't a long kiss but it still had a deep meaning to it: They were not ready to give each other up.

But then the momentum was broken by a knock on the door.

Syaoran jumped up from the bed and ran to the balcony. Sakura followed him and watched him as he held the wines in his hands.

He hung from the wines and looked back at Sakura. Sakura bent further towards him for one last kiss before he left. She smiled at him and then heard another knock.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's me…" Ray answered.

"Coming…" Sakura replied, wiping off the rest of her tears.

She opened the door and let Ray in. He was wearing his usual blue shirt and silver pants.

"Ray-san…" Sakura asked as she saw Ray walk towards the balcony.

'What if Syaoran didn't make it out and Ray-san sees him? What if he is caught…? But Ray-san would do such a thing… he understands that I love him…' Sakura thought to herself as she walked behind Ray.

Ray peered down from the balcony to find nothing. No one was there.

Then he turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura I talked to father about the wedding. He has made up his mind and somehow he will not turn back." Ray said.

Sakura suddenly looked at him in disbelief.

"B-but there must be another way…" Sakura stumbled upon her words.

Ray walked towards her and said, "You should forget about Syaoran…"

Sakura looked at him in disgust. But before she had time to react to his comment, Ray caught her lips. They were soft but harsh to Sakura. Sakura's eyes were wide open and she tried to escape from Ray's grasp.

When she finally did, she moved back and said, "Ray-san! How could you? I trusted you!"

Sakura turned and ran from her room to the main entrance. Then she turned towards the kitchen and ran to Henshin were she knew she would be safe.

"Cherry, not bad. I can actually do quite well with those lips… "He smirked and thus this chapter ends.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**So that Ray guy showed his true colour after all!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	19. My Immortal

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 18: My Immortal**_

_**Hallow people… now this chapter will not be as decisive as the last one but what the heck!**_

_**Making:**_

_**Syaoran holds Ray from his collar and glares at him**_

_**Syaoran: You ever go near her again and I will make sure you regret it!**_

_**Sakura: SYAORAN! Let Ray-san go, it's just a story. We are only acting…**_

_**Syaoran: I don't care!**_

_**Ray: Chill Syaoran, I was just doing what I was told to do…**_

_**smiled nervously at Syaoran**_

_**Ame: Syaoran let Ray go. I will sue you if you kill my one of my characters!**_

_**Lets Ray go with a push**_

_**Ame: Begin! Lights! Camera! Action!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat in her room on her bed, hugging her legs tightly. She was rocking back and forth, slowly muttering a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was little.

"And… I'm n-not alone… I-I have you… by m-m-my side… always…" She sang, her voice cutting after a few words.

Her door was locked and her room was dark. The windows were open and the silk curtains were swaying inside the room. Sakura's eyes were swollen and her tears had run dry. Her whole body was shaking and her eyes had become hard.

_**I'm so tired of being here…**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears…**_

Syaoran sat in his room and tried to think of a way to see Sakura again.

"The guards outside the palace are in groups of five and six so it is pointless to attack them… but if I could just get a hold of the ones who are on patrol…" Syaoran thought to himself, while sitting on his bed.

He was growing restless by the minute. Suddenly he heard loud metallic footsteps from outside. He looked out his window to find a guard approaching, probably on patrol.

'Here's my chance!' Syaoran said and he jumped out his window and attacked the guard with his sword. Just one slash from his sword on the guard's back, and the guard fell on the ground.

"I didn't think it would be this easy…" He murmured as he started pulling the body inside his house.

-Flashback-

"We must go now… I'm sorry if we could not be of any help…" Fye spoke kindly.

Syaoran looked at Fye and the others and smiled. The whole kingdom had already given up and was not ready to risk more lives.

Mokona jumped and hugged Syaoran tightly.

"Please take care of Sakura for Mokona…" He spoke, his voice showing disappointment and sadness.

"Its okay, I will. You have a safe journey…" Syaoran said.

They were going because Tomoyo had called Kurogane back because their country was at brink of war. Mokona was called back by Yuuko and thus Fye had to leave again. But Syaoran had no problem with it. There was only one thing on his mind: Save Sakura.

-End of Flashback-

Syaoran stared at the dead guard for a little while. He wanted to spit at him. His face was filled with disgust and hatred towards these soldiers. But then he shrugged it away knowing that they were only following orders of the head PIG!

-------------------------------------------------------------

A guard walked passed the deserted streets of the Clow Kingdom. He didn't once around at the empty spaces. He walked straight to the castle gates and stopped.

"Open the gates!" He demanded to the 5 guards minding the front gate.

One of the guards opened the gates and let him in.

_**And if you had to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave…**_

He walked past the Entrance doors and made his way quietly to the stairs leading to the left wing.

Then he reached the main hallway. He walked to Sakura's door and knocked it.

Sakura was still rocking while holding her legs tight. She was so delusional that she didn't hear the knock. The guard opened the door and quietly came in. Then he closed the door and locked it.

Sakura looked up at the guard, his face covered completely by the metal helmet. Sakura let go of her legs and slowly started getting up from the bed. As the guard reached closer to Sakura, Sakura moved back until she hit her back to the wall.

She pressed tight against the wall and closed her eyes in fear. The guard extended his hand but then stopped. The he took off his helmet and his armor suit.

"It's me Sakura…" Syaoran said, putting down his helmet.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Syaoran. For a moment, she didn't react at all. She stood there, pressed to the wall. Syaoran walked towards her and held his arms wide open for Sakura to come into his embrace.

_**Your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone…**_

But Sakura didn't move one single bit. Syaoran couldn't understand. Sakura was a wreck. Her once glowing face had turned pale and dull, and her eyes had become grey.

After Syaoran had completely analyzed Sakura's condition, she started moving towards him. Slowly and steadily she got nearer and nearer to him. Her eyes were looking towards nowhere and her hands were in alignment with her legs.

When Syaoran felt that she was near enough, he pulled her towards his embrace and held her tightly from her waist. But Sakura didn't hug back. She just stayed straight and let Syaoran hug her.

Syaoran was confused, but more over, he was worried. He let got of Sakura and asked her what was wrong. Sakura gave no reply. She didn't even look at him.

Syaoran held her from her shoulders and asked her again, "SAKURA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!"

Sakura squinted her eyes in pain as Syaoran touched her shoulders. A small gasp escaped Sakura's mouth and a tear came out of her eyes.

Syaoran let go of her shoulder and pulled up her face gently.

"Sakura, what happened?" Syaoran asked Sakura worriedly. It had been just two days since they had met each other and Sakura was fine back then.

Syaoran out his hands on her shoulders again and consequently, Sakura tightened her eyes even more in pain. Syaoran noticed this and looked at her shoulder. It looked fine to him.

He hurriedly slid down her collar to see a huge bluish purple mark on her pale skin. It was as big as a tennis ball and was slightly bruised. Syaoran turned to Sakura and said, "Who did this to you Sakura? Tell me, who did this to you?!"

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**It's just too much that time cannot erase…**_

No reply. Sakura just stood there without a reply.

"I swear I will kill the person who did this to you!" He screamed.

He heard footsteps from outside and knew that it was time to go.

"I will come back for you Sakura! I promise…" He said as he put back his armor and left the room.

Sakura just stood there, and then fell back numbly on her bed.

Sometime passed and then the door opened again. She had finally become and conscious and had noticed that Syaoran had been there and she didn't say even a single word to him.

_**And you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…**_

_**And screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears…**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years…**_

She looked up at the door, her eyes lighting up with hope that it would be Syaoran again. But she was mistaken even by the thought.

"Hello Sakura…" Said a dreary voice.

"Syaoran… Syao… ran…" She muttered as she ran to her bathroom and closed the door.

She was crying aloud, huge tears escaping her eyes. She slid down her bathroom door and sobbed even more heavily. And then she sang, "And I'm not alone… I have… you… by my… side… always…"

_**And you still have…**_

_**All me…**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know! It's very short. Don't worry… the next chapter will be a bit longer. Besides, I write short but update quick!**_

_**Anyways**_

_**Next Chapter: Ray is showing his true color. And Syaoran doesn't want to see Sakura anymore? Wait a minute! Sakura doesn't want to Syaoran anymore either!!?! Now what is wrong in this picture!?!**_

_**Review now!**_


	20. Incomplete

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 19: Incomplete**_

_**So this is the 19**__**th**__** chapter basically! And I'm still writing!**_

_**Making:**_

_**Sakura: That was mean! I couldn't talk to Syaoran! You are mean.**_

_**Ame rolls eyes**_

_**Syaoran: Don't worry Sakura, I never took it to the heart.**_

_**Ray: You are so cheesy dude!!**_

_**Syaoran and Sakura sweat drop**_

_**Both: What is "Corny"?**_

_**Ray: It's when you are buttering somebody a little too much!**_

_**Both: Oh… **_

_**Syaoran: But I was not buttering! Pretty boy!**_

_**Ame: Can't you two ever get along!!!???**_

_**Syaoran and Ray: NO!!**_

_**Disclaimer in Sakura's voice: Ame is not blessed enough to own us or the whole of TRC. Poor her… pray for her to do so one day!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat on the dining table quietly. She was constantly playing with her food and was not ready to eat. Her eyes were gray and blank. In front of her, the King ate like a pig but surprisingly, Ray was eating with full manners.

The king laughed and taunted Sakura but she didn't hear a word. She was too consumed in thought.

The king got up and left the room, still laughing. Sakura looked up when she felt a grave stare being put on her. And there it was, the same evil smirk that had been implanted on Ray's face since the day Syaoran confessed.

"Sakura…" He taunted, "You are still thinking about him, aren't you!?"

His voice had taunts and melody. Sakura looked at him, arching her eyebrows downwards and glaring at him.

"So what if I am!?!" She screamed at him and stood up from the table. She was about to leave the room when she felt a strong grip on her arm.

Sakura winced and looked at her arm. Then she looked up at Ray, who had now flared up.

"Let me go, RAY!" She screamed as she tried to free her arm from the grip.

Her arm hurt and was becoming numb by the force on it.

"Shut up wench!" Ray yelled as he started dragging Sakura out of the main dining hall.

Up the stairs, into the hallway, then up the stairs again and in the hallway again. Ray opened Sakura's room's door and threw her on her bed. Her head bounced on it and her arm hurt badly.

Her hair got messy and she was looking horrible. She looked back at the prince and glared at him.

"Let me put this straight dear Sakura… if you even think of meeting that mud boy of yours again, or resist my "love" to you or say no to the wedding, trust me, he'll be dead!" Ray mocked her, "And he will die the most painful and lengthy death of all time. First his fingers, then his arm, then his feet, then his-" He was cut short.

"STOP IT!! JUST STOP IT!" Sakura cried and yelled. She had horror struck on her face and she now sobbing stridently.

"I know where he is and I will make sure that he suffers for your doings…" He said.

Sakura's head dropped and her eyes got covered by her bangs.

"Good! SO we agree…" He said, smiling delightedly.

Then he walked towards Sakura. Sakura looked up and started moving away from the bed. She scooted off the bed and then started backing away. Ray walked, his arms stretched out towards her.

Sakura backed up until she hit the wall. Her whole back was in contact with the wall and she was wishing that she could just diffuse through the wall right about then.

"No need to run or he'll be good to the GOD!" Ray goaded.

Then he closed up to Sakura and put his hands tight on Sakura's thin

arms. She pushed her back and stared into her eyes.

Sakura looked up with a huge glare.

"You dare look at me with those eyes!" He shouted at her as he slapped her hard on the face.

Sakura fell down to the ground and put her hand on her cheek. Then Ray grabbed her form her hair and picked her up. Sakura didn't at all yelp, but just held his hands to free her hair.

Ray grabbed her from her neck and scratched it hard. Sakura screamed and fainted by the sheer pain. Her eyes slowly blacked out as her hand reached out into the thin air. But even in half the state of unconsciousness, she dared not whisper his name. She cared too much about him to even risk a word out of her mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sat looking over the endless horizon which was lined with sand. His gaze fell loosely to the sun but his mind was completely occupied by the thought of his beloved's expression.

His face was somber and he had his legs down while sitting where they both used to sit once. Once when there were no problems or dilemma to be faced. Once when they were young and carefree. Once when they didn't have to worry about each other's feelings.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a harsh voice obviously directed to him. He turned his face, still looking at somber as ever. His face showed no anger, no contentment, no disgust. Just plain lonesomeness and boredom.

"Are you Syaoran?" One of the three guards standing in front of him said.

Syaoran didn't answer. He barely nodded enough so that they get the answer. Then he stood up to face the guard.

"Letter from the Prince." He said as he handed Syaoran a paper parchment which had a blood red seal of the Prince.

Syaoran lightly held it as he saw the guards turn around and walk away with even insulting him, let alone capture him after the prison escape.

After a long stare at the disappearing guards, he turned his attention towards the letter.

_**Dear Syaoran,**_

_**It is so nice to finally talk to you after our last terrible incident. As an act of compassion, which I am a man of, I will let you loose off your charges. Although I am quite impressed by your devotion towards our little princess. Don't think that I don't know of the little trips that you make to the palace to see that Hime of yours. So I am willing to make you an offer. I suppose you have already seen an example of how much I can "love" her when you saw her shoulder blade. You come near her, try to contact her or do anything which tends to anger me and I will make sure that she has a feel of more of my love to her. And I promise that there will be no part of her body left which screams my territory. **_

_**Take care of yourself and stay in good health.**_

_**Always true to you,**_

_**Prince Ray**_

After reading the parchment, he stood there in utter disbelief. His legs were trembling and his body was about to give out. He fell hard on his knees and only a single tear escaped his left eye. His face was covered with shock.

He just sat there on his knees, utterly silent and still. His stationary body contrasted with his hair which was gently being moved by the warm wind around him. The sand blew in his face but he didn't move.

The next thing he knew, he blacked out and just fell there.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Empty spaces **__**Backstreet Boys**_

_**fill me up with holes  
Distant **__**Incomplete**_

_**faces with no place left to go**_

Sakura didn't know what to do. She had completely given up. Every single day it was the same. Her legs had deep gashed on them and her arms pained by the tight grips on them. Her cheeks had swollen and her voice had gone.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't protest, she couldn't even whisper to herself. She had given into his abuse, making it a part of her. And every time she went through it, she would keep one thing in her mind: She was doing this for _him_.

_**Without **__**lyrics**_

_**you within me I can't find no rest  
Where **__**free lyrics**_

_**I'm going is anybody's guess  
**_

Syaoran sat on his bed, looking out the window. He didn't know how long he could live with this. Every day he would feel his life line weaken a bit. His body had grown weak and his mind, numb. His hands had become cold and his eyes, lifeless. There mere reason that he was alive was _his_ princess. And now, the only reason that she was suffering was _him_. He who swore to protect her. Not let anything happen to her.

It was twilight outside and the streets were empty. The solitude had become his haven now and the quiet was his sanctuary. All he did was ponder over her and whether she was happy or not.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew **__**Incomplete lyrics**_

_**you  
I'm awake but **__**Backstreet Boys Incomplete lyrics**_

_**my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart **__**Backstreet Boys Incomplete song lyrics**_

_**to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be **__**Backstreet Boys Incomplete music lyrics**_

_**is incomplete  
**_

Sakura sat on the balcony floor, hugging her legs tightly. She tried to not put too much pressure on the areas of her lags which were bruised. Her tears had all dried up and she didn't even have the energy to cry anymore.

Her mind was completely overtaken in _his _memory. She knew that everything that had happened to him since Ray arrived was because of her. Every kind of trouble, pain, loss that he suffered during their journey was in her name. And guilt was soaring in her body. So this time, she chose to sacrifice her well being and let him live peacefully.

_**Voices tell **__**Backstreet Boys**_

_**me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean **__**Incomplete**_

_**all alone  
**_

Yet how could he live peacefully knowing that his princess was hurt? His nights went by in sleeplessness and his days went by dark in his room. He didn't eat, he didn't drink, he didn't speak. He just sat in his room, faithless and shattered. All he did was let go of the one person who he cared for most for her happiness. Suddenly the words that Fye had said to him when Chaos claimed Sakura came in his mind. Yet he wasn't being selfless this time. If he tried to be selfish, he would only hurt her more, physically and mentally.

_**Baby, my **__**lyrics**_

_**baby  
It's written on your **__**free lyrics**_

_**face  
You **__**Backstreet Boys lyrics**_

_**still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

How ironic it was for both of them to stay in their own little blissful solitude and contentment, thinking, believing and conceiving that each of them would be happy by their each other's sacrifices respectively. Yet they both suffered mercilessly in the hands of the torturous and misguiding fate. Each holding their own ideals chose to give each other up, being oblivious to the pain that the other suffered in his or her name.

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I **__**Incomplete**_

_**can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna **__**lyrics**_

_**make you face this world alone  
I **__**free lyrics**_

_**wanna let you go (alone)**_

They were lost and hopelessly in love. Now both of them understood what it meant to be in love. What it meant to say that 'love hurts'. They knew now the consequences of their conceited and forbidden affection towards each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**So I managed to fit a song here as well!!! Woohoo!**_

_**TC!**_


	21. Sakura's rage and Syaoran's torture

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 20: Sakura's Rage and Syaoran's Torture**_

_**I know this sounds a bit careless but now that I have come this far with this story, I seriously want to get it over with! So the last chapter was the climax and now the anticlimax starts.**_

_**Making:**_

_**Sakura: Awwwww… Syaoran you care so much about little old me…**_

_**Syaoran: Hugs Sakura and kisses her on her forehead I do more than you can imagine.**_

_**Sakura blushes**_

_**Ray: FEH! Stupid Mud boy!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks and the same depression was hovering over Clow. The air around the country was dry and the feelings, uneasy. People were bound to there homes, half starving to death. There was no business and the whole kingdom was at halt.

"Ohji-sama, we have a situation." Exclaimed one of the guards as he entered Sakura's room.

There stood Ray, holding on to Sakura's neck, leaving a red bruise behind. Ray looked at the guard with rage and impatience.

"What can be so important that you interrupt me!??!" He groaned as he let a lifeless Sakura fall on the ground.

Sakura's dress was half torn and her neck was very sore. She held on to her neck and tried to breathe in. But then again, what was the point of living. She had no reason to live anymore.

Ray stormed out of her room and bashed the door close. Sakura looked up at the door with suspicion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!" Ray screamed at the top of his lungs.

Anger was flaring in his eyes and his hands had molded into a fist.

"Sir, one of our scouts has noticed the emergence of the Army of the Venetian country. They are in vast numbers and they are also armed with their famous fire Dragons. We have no chance… I guess our negociations with them were useless. They are still mad at us for stealing their head magician's black power…" Said Scar to the king and prince.

"I guess then we have to abandon this country…" Solomon sighed.

"But that's one more country that we have destroyed in attempts to gain land…" Ray sighed. He was starting to like this place a lot.

"Yes but then it is one less country which is better than us…" Solomon replied.

"Too bad a worthless king had to die in the long run… not that it matters anymore…" Ray said, smirking.

"But we did have to pay high amounts for the use of black magic on him… nevertheless, we must leave immediately." Solomon sighed as he got up from the round table in the conference.

What they didn't know was that a shadow was lurking their amidst, tears in the eyes and anger raging in her. Sakura's eyes were narrowed down and her face showed only anger. She ran from the conference room up to her room without a single sound.

--------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. His heart was aching too much for his relief. His mind was hurting and his patience was running out. He could feel Sakura calling him but for the past two weeks chose to ignore the call for her benefit. But he couldn't take it anymore. His whole existence was being shattered without her.

He put on his cloak and left the house, not even bothering to close the door behind him. His mind held determination and compassion for only one goal: To set his hime free.

He walked through the barren streets of Clow, his pace fast and calculated. Around his waist, he could feel the cool of the sheath of his sword on his leg. His right hand grasped firmly to the sword and his legs fastened their pace.

He could feel Sakura's call to him strengthen. He wanted to be with her. But his mind still held doubt in what he was about to do.

He ran up to the guards and without warning, unsheathed his sword and slashed them. Three fell at the spot while one stood, ready for battle. Suddenly Syaoran's sword flared up into an enormous flame which extended right into the guard's body. He stood there, staring at the fire which had gone through him, his eyes wide in bewilderment and shock.

"You…" He said as he fell to the ground.

Syaoran's expression stayed stationary and his will increased more as he felt Sakura's aura strengthen.

He pushed the gates open with a bang and dashed into the castle grounds.

He climbed the stairs and opened the castle doors by full force. There his eyes fell on a girl running up to the left wing. He ran behind her but didn't make a noise.

As soon as she entered her room, he grabbed her from her hand and twirled her around.

"LET ME GO YOU-" Sakura started to scream as she tried to break free from the grip but then she opened her eyes to see two chocolate orbs staring down at her.

"N-no… Syaoran… you shouldn't be here! You can die here! PLEASE!" She screamed as she tried to push Syaoran out.

But Syaoran stayed firm on his ground and didn't move his stare on her. She looked up at him, her expression slowly changing from rash to loving. Then two tears escaped her eyes as she gave into Syaoran and fell into his embrace.

Syaoran closed the door behind him and held Sakura tightly in her arms. He gently caressed her back and rested his head on hers. He could feel his shirt getting wet. He took his cloak in his hands and covered Sakura with it.

Her clothes were torn and he noticed the bruise marks on her arms, face and legs. His inside was getting hotter by anger at the prince.

'He swore that he wouldn't hurt her if I stayed away…!' Syaoran screamed in his mind.

"T-They killed him Syaoran… they killed nii-san…" She sobbed.

Syaoran didn't move, he just held her tight in his arms and stroked her hair. He knew this from the very start but didn't was burden Sakura with another dilemma.

Suddenly the door behind the two opened and a tall figure appeared. Syaoran turned around and hid Sakura under his cloak. He glared at Ray as if he was going to eat him alive right there.

"You! You promised not to hurt her…" Syaoran growled.

"Oops… I must have forgot!" Ray smirk as he gestured a guard to come in.

Syaoran let Sakura go and told her to stand behind him. Then he unsheathed his sword and it caught flame.

"Ooh… what a big scary sword you have!" Ray mocked him and he smiled even more deviously.

Syaoran braced himself as the person came up from behind Ray. But he wasn't a guard because he was wearing something different. His whole gown was black and his head was covered with a hood.

Syaoran could feel something grip his arms. He looked at his hands, trying to search for answers.

"You must at least fear the 'borrowed' power of the Venetians…" Ray grinned.

The hooded man in front of him raised his hands into a fist and pointed them towards Syaoran. In a muffling tone, the man was chanting verses.

Syaoran suddenly felt a huge force on his chest and flew back to hit the wall. His head hit hard and he slid down. Blood was splattered on the wall.

"SYAORAN!!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards the injured body. She tried to raise Syaoran's head up and waken him.

The hooded creature walked to the other side of the room and put his palms on the wall. Out of the wall came out a huge circular wooden board. It had four screws on its equal sides and those screws had ropes around them.

The hooded man then concentrated back at the fallen boy and held his hands up again. Then he raised his finger, and in response, Syaoran's weakened body rose into mid air. Sakura tried to hold on but she was pulled back by Ray.

Syaoran was flung towards the circular board by the movement of the hooded figure's hands. Then the ropes tied firmly around Syaoran's hands and feet. Syaoran's head fell loosely down until finally he gained consciousness. He looked up at Ray and Sakura.

Ray grabbed Sakura from her arms and slammed her onto the wall. A small yelp came out of Sakura's mouth as her eyes closed in pain.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he tried to pull his hands out of the rope.

Ray grinned towards Syaoran and said, "Watch helplessly as your little princess looses her last bits of decency and innocence!"

Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw the ruthless expression on Ray's face.

Sakura pushed and hit Ray hard on his shin. Ray winced but didn't loosen the grip on Sakura.

"You BITCH! I'll show you!" He screamed as he pushed Sakura tighter towards the wall.

The screws around the boards started turning and the rope started winding up. Syaoran's hands and feet were being ripped apart by the sheer pressure.

Ray bent down and started digging his fingers into Sakura's waistline. Sakura felt pain take over her body. But she suddenly opened her eyes as she heard the piercing scream of her beloved.

"Syaoran!" She screamed as she saw him being pulled apart.

Syaoran's screams got worse and worse and so did Sakura's inner feelings. She felt anger, rage, fear and utter resentment towards the whole world. She could hear the agonizing screams of Syaoran and the squeaky sound of the screws turning. She could feel Syaoran's body being slowly pulled apart by the winding ropes. She could sense the thoughts of Ray drifting towards her. She could feel the Venetian army nearing towards the castle grounds.

She felt a strange heat catch her body as if it was on fire. Her throat became hot and her eyes, watery.

She suddenly lost control over her body, loosened it and closed her eyes.

Ray was about to tear off her clothes when he noticed that Sakura had stopped resisting. What he also noticed was that Syaoran's screams had seized. He stopped half way to look up. There it was, a thin thread like light emerging from Sakura's heart.

He let go Sakura and tried to see what the thread was extending to. The pink light thread was connecting Sakura's heart to Syaoran's heart. Syaoran's eyes were closed and the screws had stopped winding.

He put a hand in between the path of the light to block it but it was futile, the light went through his hand. Suddenly Sakura's eyes opened to beam out pure white pink light.

Ray looked at her in wonder as he back away.

The door behind him opened rashly, "Ohji-sama, we are too late! They are here! Our arch enemy is here to annihilate us-" The guard spoke but then stopped as he saw the event.

Sakura was floating above her floor and Syaoran's ropes were being gracefully untied by nothingness. Ray gasped in horror as Solomon also came rushing in.

Sakura's body went higher up in the room and then turned rapidly towards Ray. Ray backed up at the scene. The hooded figure next to him suddenly felt limp and vanished by the sheer light of her eyes.

Suddenly Ray felt as if he was being left up into the air. He moved his hand and legs of get back down but every attempt passed futile.

Sakura's body glided out of her window and floated directly on top of the middle of the kingdom. She was still connected to Syaoran by the light.

Syaoran gained back his senses to glance at a floating Sakura.

"Sakura!!" He screamed as he tried to reach her.

He could see underneath her, the townspeople rushing from here to there. There was complete chaos and a distant view indicated that a huge army of horseback men and dragons were coming forth them. Syaoran gasped at the endless strength of the army. It was the Venetians. He had read about them in books, about their ultimate power and magical creatures. The ground roared and shook by the steps of the horses. Hell broke loose by the shattering, piercing noise which was coming from the Dragons.

Then he turned to notice that Ray was screaming and being dragged out of the room. With no problem at all, he floated into the thin air stopped exactly facing Sakura.

Then a deep voice said, "I come forth in the time of helplessness to give hope by demise!"

------------------------------------------------------

_**AWWWW The story is coming to an end! Thank GOD! I seriously wanted to begin with my next story about "Eriol and TOMOYO!!" CCS rocks! Anywho, please to read that one too.**_

_**Who is that voice anyways? Is it a girl or a boy? Is it me or you? And why did I choose the Venetians…? No comments on that one… ;**_

_**Next Chapter: Happy ending…**_

_**Ja NE!!**_


	22. The prophecy is fulfilled

_**Untangled Fate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter 21: The Prophecy Fulfilled**_

**Ohh… I have finally reached the ending of this pathetic and baseless story. So bare with me if you hated it…**

**But why the heck would someone read it if they actually found it crappy!?!? There will be an epilogue as all my future storied will have since… well.. I chose it to be like that!**

**Making:**

**Sakura: This was so great Ray-sama… I really enjoyed working with you… gleams**

**Ray: The pleasure was all mine, Sakura-san. I enjoyed your company too.**

**Both giggle…**

**Syaoran: rolls eyes and then narrows them in detestation Thank you for your support Sakura. I really am glad that you enjoyed working with me as well!**

**Sakura: Syaoran, you shouldn't be that sadistic or sarcastic. You know I would love you anways… walks up to him and kisses him**

**Syaoran grins and holds Sakura in his arms while he gives Ray a mocking look**

**Ray: I'll have my day, Li… I'll have mine…**

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

Syaoran turned to notice that Ray was screaming and being dragged out of the room. With no problem at all, he floated into the thin air stopped exactly facing Sakura.

Then a deep voice said, "I come forth in the time of helplessness to give hope by demise!"

Syaoran noticed that all the people in the village stopped in between all the havoc and started staring up at the possessed princess and the devastated prince.

Sakura's dress was loosely floating and her eyes glaring right into Ray's. Suddenly Sakura's chest rose, her eyes closed and a spirit started emerging from within.

Syaoran looked at this in disbelief. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he was truly scared for the consequences of this on Sakura.

Solomon also chose to stay a spectator and watch the show in complete and utter horror.

The spirit that came out of Sakura was lit up from the inside but the light was suppressed by the black dress that she was wearing. Her whole body was covered in a coat of black except for her head and hands. Beautiful, sparkling raven hair fell to her knees and they hovered from here to there in the sky. Her eyes were closed and her black dress was moving in the same way as Sakura's was.

She drifted towards Ray and then floated right behind him. Ray couldn't look back since he was bound by Sakura. Then both Sakura and the spirit opened their eyes and stared right at Ray.

The crowd beneath was gasping, some in wonder while others in horror. The children were hugging their mothers tightly while some of the ex-soldiers of the castle were happy. Everyone was concerned with their own well being.

The castle guards had taken off their helmets and were looking at the spectacle. They were completely frozen in shock. They had no words to describe or movement to react with.

Syaoran kept on looking at the spirit as she opened her mouth to say something. Her cream skin was glimmering in the light which Sakura was gleaming. Her pink lips reflected by the gleam just like Sakura's.

"I am Ame, the guardian of Clow." She spoke in a shrieking voice now.

Syaoran gazed at the sight. He had thought that she was a myth. Ame was only seen a millennia ago by some people when Clow was under attack by the whole sea force. It had been so long since then that people had started believing that she was a myth. It was said that Ame would only reside in a person who posses great power, skill and compassion. Although she sought to protect the people of the Clow, she was infamous for her cruelty and cold heartedness.

Her eyes were emitting a strange crimson color.

Then Ame neared up to Ray and hugged him from the back.

"You have cause great pain and suffering to the people who reside in this land. A great calamity is about to befall on them. You chose to run away. I cannot allow that to happen.

I have risen from my millennia of slumber to conduct my duty again by means of this princess. She is my honor and existence. You have caused her great grief.

I will show what grief really is…" She spoke as she closed her eyes.

A black void appeared behind her and she slowly moved in it. Ray opened his mouth to scream with utmost force but Syaoran heard nothing. Better yet, nobody heard anything. Ray was screaming out of his lungs but no one could hear his voice.

Slowly he was being sucked in the void with Ame. And then, the void closed, leaving behind a small black dot in the sky.

Then a see through glass layer appeared beneath Sakura. It was exactly in midway of Sakura's position and the ground. It was shaped like a goblet of wine (A/n Or an egg holder if you know what I mean! ;). It was also filled with some sort of clear liquid.

Everything stopped. There was complete silence. The army was still approaching the country but the noise wasn't there anymore.

Then suddenly the void opened again from the tiny black dot and in Ame's arms was a broken Ray.

His eyes were wide in shock and fear. His mouth was half open and his eyes showed only terror. He was rendered speechless by what ever he saw in the void.

"'30 seconds means 30 hours off complete agony in my dimension'." Whispered Syaoran as he mimicked the words that he had read in the books about Clow's mythology.

" 'And there I shall show you fire of hell. I will show you pain of loss. I shall show you shock of fear. Your worst nightmares will live and you will be consumed by them. You will experience Hell.'"

Ame let Ray go and then backed away. Then she held up her hands and looked at her finger. Her nails started extending to one meter long and they were painted a wretched black.

Her expression stayed firm and emotionless as she raised her hand and flung at Ray. Everything went quiet.

Solomon backed away in dread. He was witnessing the death of his own single son. His mind was going numb and his eyes were wide in fright. His stomach was twisting in disgust.

A single drop fell from Ray body down into the glass urn. The drop diffused into the liquid. Then slowly more blood started falling into the glass container, causing all the liquid to slowly turn crimson. Ray's whole body was slashed by four nails on his back. The cuts were deep enough to kill him. Bu his expression stayed the same.

The blood dripped from his corpse and the liquid had taken a complete maroon crimson color.

The Ame held Ray again pulled him back into the whirlpool of abyss. She now had a small smirk on her lips as the void closed.

Children below were screaming at the sight. The mothers tried covering their children's and their own eyes. The guards stared in horror.

Syaoran was trying to call out Sakura but no voice was coming from his throat. All he noticed was the light was still extending from his heart to Sakura's.

Sakura's body started lowering; her bare feet held loosely underneath as the wind blew on them. Steadily, her toe touched the crimson liquid in the container.

"There must always be a loss for every gain… tit for tat…" Echoed a voice as Sakura toe dipped in the blood.

Suddenly, the blood color started turning a clear blue. It was as if Sakura's innocence was purifying the blood. Then as she got lower down, her body became completely drowned in the urn. Her eyes were still lit up and her body was feeling less.

Syaoran wanted to call out her name, but knew that this was how it was going to be. The prophecy was to be fulfilled and Sakura was part of it.

As soon as Sakura's head was dipped in liquid, it started emitting a blinding light.

The Venetian army was getting nearer and nearer. It was complete demise for Clow. Solomon stood there, motionless, trying to absorb all the turn of events. Syaoran, on the other hand, was now slightly smiling at how powerful and majestic his princess was. He was indeed very proud of her.

The liquid in the glass suddenly started pushing outwards, not from the top, but from the sides. Then the glass started cracking until it complete fell off.

But what was surprising was that none of the liquid spilled. It still took the shape of the container and floated there with Sakura's body in it. Then suddenly the liquid started splashing outwards from the top. It didn't fall directly down on the ground, but instead splashed on the boundary of Clow. Every drop which hit the ground carried a beam of light behind it like a tail. Even when the splash hit the ground, the light remained there and turned into a clear blue force field.

In no time, the whole liquid had dispersed on all sides of the kingdom and the whole area was surrounded by a clear blue force field. Little electric pulses could be seen beaming on it.

The Venetian army neared up and charged on the force field. But instead of overcoming it or bouncing back, the army started falling on the ground. On contact with the force field, everything in its path started falling to the ground without any sight of injury. The dragons which flew in the air came in contact with the field and started screaming those terrible shrieks of theirs. But nothing could be heard inside the force field.

Everyone in the kingdom was outside, looking anxiously at the Venetian army as they fell one by one. There was complete and utter silence and no one dared say a word. Children stood there, holding their breaths and trying not to cry.

Sakura was hovering in the exact highest amplitude of the force field. It seemed as if her heart was the one thing which was giving life to the force field. The electric pulses which went through the field were in absolute harmony with her heartbeat.

Then the pulses stopped. Every body stood in anticipation. Suddenly a huge wave came from her body and went through the field. As it came in contact with the ground, everything in its path vanished. Mutilated or just disintegrated, that was completely unsure. The army perished in milliseconds of contact with the wave which went like a tsunami in the desert. Huge waves of sand started burying the army alive. While the dragons and soldiers in sudden contact just vanished by the sheer light.

Everyone gasped in relief of horror, which was unsure but when the Venetian army was annihilated entirely, Sakura's body started coming down. The force field vanished and her body started falling at a very high speed.

Syaoran looked at this and yelled out, "Sakura!!"

Then he put his foot on the railing of her balcony and jumped towards her. She was too far away. There was no chance that he could have reached her. But he was determined to catch her and not let any harm on her.

As he jumped off, he noticed that his body was starting to feel lighter. As he tried to push towards Sakura, his body started soaring in the air towards her.

When he thought it be fit, he held out his arms and grabbed Sakura gently but protectively. Then he gazed at her.

Her eyes were closed and her face held a solemn expression. All her bruises were gone and her pale skin reflected under the sunlight.

'She looks so beautiful under the sunlight…' Syaoran thought as he held her in his arms. 'Wait! Sunlight!' The thought suddenly banged his mind.

He looked up at the sky and notice that all the clouds were starting to clear out and a bright sun shone on the kingdom. The entire kingdom got lit up and Syaoran could hear cheering and hooting from below. He looked down to see excited children and smiling mothers. He looked down to see women waving their handkerchiefs and soldiers saluting those two in the sky.

Syaoran smiled as he looked back at his brave princess.

Sakura gave out a small moan but then Syaoran said, "Sshhh… its okay now. Everything is back to being perfect."

Slowly, both of them descended to the ground and then Syaoran felt ground underneath his feet.

From far away he noticed that all the soldiers of the Wind Country were bowing to them. The light in between both their hearts still held its brightness as all of the people started bowing in front of them in honor.

Children came running to Syaoran and gestured him to lower down the princess. He did so while smiling at them as he saw that all of them just wanted to kiss Sakura on her cheek.

Syaoran held up Sakura and started walking towards the castle. Everyone in he path bowed in respect as he walked, holding the unconscious princess in his arms.

As soon as he reached the castle gates, the guards obliged without consent and opened the door at their sight.

Syaoran gazed at them in surprise but then his expression softened as he understood their faces. They were more than happy about this occasion. They were free.

He took Sakura up to her room and laid her down her half tattered bed. Solomon wasn't there.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes in anger as he understood that Solomon had escaped. 'That coward!'

He covered Sakura's body by his cloak and then walked to her balcony. It was indeed the most beautiful spectacle he had seen in some time now. The whole kingdom was brightened up the pure sunlight and everyone was once again out in the streets congratulating and hugging each other in glee.

It was truly a perfect fairy tale happy ending. And he wanted it no other way.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**I know I took some tips from Atlantis but who cares. And I know the ending was a little too fairy talish but what ever. I didn't know how to end it any other way. I might be posting an epilogue for this. Who knows… this ending seems a bit incomplete. And I hate such endings in movies as well so rest assure. There will be more!!**_

_**Any how, please review and do tell me how crappy it was so that the next time I write something, it isn't this crappy!**_

_**Epilogue up now!**_


End file.
